Case Closed
by Nagareboshi Star
Summary: He was a detective, well known for his incredible swiftness in solving amazing cases. One incidence, and he gives all that up. But as Sakura enters his life, he finds himself slowly returning into old habits; with a big case awaiting him. Can he solve it?
1. Nonsuiting Lifestyle

**Hey People! I'm back with a new story!**

**After I asked you what story from my idea's you wanted, and NO ONE tried to give me a suggestion!! I just simply decided for 'Case Closed!' =D**

**Anyway, this is set in Spain (my home country), and well yeah, near the area I live. Any words in this Story, names...etc. I'll highlight them and give you meanings at the end of the Story =D A type of glossary. **

**So yeah! I hope you enjoy a slightly different story with different type Sasuke and Sakura xD **

**ENJOY!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Case Closed**_**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1: Non-suiting Lifestyle **_

_There was the hint of slightest sound as the large object came in contact with the freezing, autumn feeling of Rió Girona. Splashes, gurgles, and a disappearing echo of water spreading roughly across the oh-so calm surface. _

_Everything died silent within mere seconds, the obscurity of murky liquid having swallowed the in plastic wrapped object, letting it drift within it's cold comfort…_

_And drift…_

…_and drift…_

_Was it an object?_**

* * *

**

A cold drizzle of water spluttered across the rigid Jeep Wrangler, bouncing off at the near end of the smudged glass and jumping into the puddle of darkened groundwater. The silent 'tap-tap' was a soothing rhythm repeating itself in his ear, as it had something of a lullaby to it, how strange that may sound.

But everything was strange at such nighttime. The bars and restaurants had found their peace, lights flicking off like dying fire, one after the other. But one remained.

And it came from that same Jeep Wrangler.

* * *

He was cold, freaking cold, fucking cold, _shit he was freezing ice for god damn sake!_ And to make situations worse, that hard, stone-like seat-cushion wouldn't soften up _one bit,_ just a tad to make it bearable under his rigid and now _straight_ back.

_I might as well sleep outside on the ground…more comfortable_. He cursed in his mind, but being reminded about how the temperature was already well under bearable nature, he was sure not to survive a rough night outside – not without getting a harsh flu, at least, or freezing to death.

And seeing that this was not of his liking, nor intention, Sasuke decided to turn another time, trying to find some kind of soft spot in that hard, leather-covered seat!!

A hand found rest at the radio buttons, a small jingle of keys, plop, and a knock on the button.

"…_been out of work for four years now. Observers say he now works in a Model-"_

_Clack._

"Don't need that shit now…"

His breath formed a white, smoggy cloud in front of him. He watched the vapor disappear into nothingness, stuck somewhere in this already damp car, and decided a glance outside wouldn't harm.

There was an air of emptiness at first, but as a bright star rushed past, and he knew such star was another four-wheeled vehicle, he knew life was still going on in this area, which was no surprise, for Javea was an always-busy place. Parties, bars, cocktails, fun, beach and friends were what you'd find here. Stuffed up to the brim with people, cheap in the mornings and expensive at night, when all the snobby asses came for their fun-time.

It was a curse; a simple yet harsh curse of ninth Factor (out of ten, understands) in Sasuke's mind, and to all right. What would a calm, silent and smart man like him want in such a place as this?

_Work_.

And that was all that would bind him. For work, he had to cross _this_ place, no escape. And the girls love it the more.

But back to the actual theme of this story.

If it weren't for the heavy eye-lids, that dropped down every five seconds and kidnapped his consciousness into a world of complete bliss and _silence_, he would have been home, warmed up by _coffee_ (oh sweetest Americano) and would be in his bed, sleeping like angels on feathers…or clouds.

But this wasn't meant for him.

_Damn Tsunade, with her extra long, fucking shootings and those brainless, screeching maggots of Models! _

He couldn't help it: born to be like a God (in the opinions of women, at least) he had looks irresistible for anyone. It was his gift, but also curse. But as the saying goes: all good things have something edgy to them.

Sasuke knew his night had died the moment he had turned on the radio and was now, even though knackered, wide awake.

_That Coffee machine better do its job, and do it fast, otherwise I won't survive another day…_

* * *

The doors were flung open wide, swinging back and forth with a slight 'creek' audible. As the wind fanned all near, an angry looking man marched his way inside.

"Uch-"

But he ignored the Secretaries request, going towards the lift, jabbing the first button in his view – knowing it would lead him to desired place – and watching as the doors closed peacefully with a 'ting'.

With mere seconds passing by, another 'ting' was heard, the small feeling in the stomach vanished and Sasuke was now able to exit into the room.

"Coffee…" He muttered as he passed by a few co-workers and marched straight through a glass door, which couldn't be seen through.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Came the authorized, strong and especially _loud_ (the type that gets stuck in your ear, ringing like hell) voice of Sasuke's…well what? Boss…

Mesmerized to the spot, for being partly in pain, he turned ever so sluggishly, darkening eyes as hard as steel clashing with those of his boss.

"_What…_" he hissed commandingly.

"Those photos were meant to be printed _yesterday_! Why aren't they out!?"

"Isn't that obvious?" His face stayed untainted, unmoved, "Because they _haven't_ been printed yesterday." He was just about to turn anew when he heard her growl.

"Wrong answer…Uchiha!"

His head flung over his shoulder, he said, "What, this was a quiz show? Sorry, wasn't prepared."

"Print them. _Now_."

"Oy, I'm the photographer, I don't do the printing."

"Don't mess with me" Her voice now turned a slight hint deeper (if at all possible) and he knew that kind of tone – don't mess with her, or the hospital will see more of you than you'd like.

Her eyes in a deep frown and her sharp canine playing with her lower lip, she awaited his response.

"Alright. As soon as I get coffee." He turned and marched.

"Sasuke, we're-"

"Give. Me. Fucking. Coffee. And. _No. One_. Will. Be. Hurt…" He murmured without turning another time, causing Tsunade to jump back a little in shock.

"Hurry." And she left the restroom.

* * *

"…perfect!" He heard a loud, chirpy and most likely (no, definitely) belonging to a female – he could guess which.

"What's perfect, Ino?" He questioned coldly as he entered the shooting room _with_ a cup of coffee.

"Your how-manyth is that?" She asked, a delicate eyebrow of hers arched.

"Don't ask." And before Tsunade could give a comment of complaints and impatience, he flung the photos, packed in an envelope, at her, "Here, satisfied?"

"We'll have to see to the managers for that. If the newspapers and that are happy, that is." She took a quick peek over the shots and then retrieved them, placing the envelope safely in her pocket, "Now listen to Ino, she's got an announcement."

"What? A new boyfriend or something this month? Fifth one?"

"Shut up, Uchiha!" She flung her blond hair behind her back, folding her arms, "We have a new stylist."

He slurped down a bit more of the coffee, "Weheey, that took you time." He rolled his eyes in nuisance.

She huffed, "_Well_, you _could have_ helped but decided _not_ to! May I mention. Anyway" She rolled her beautiful blue eyes as well, turning her head slightly over her shoulder in direction of Tsunade, "a friend of mine has just moved here. She was stylist in Los Angeles, she's very good, trust me. She said she'd take the job."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow in disbelief, his lips still touching the edge of the mug, "Why quit there to come to a place such as this?"

"Oy, that's her private stuff." She shrugged, "Thing is: she's good, _very_ good. And we've got a stylist. Her qualifications are excellent, so no complaints!" The woman turned with her flashy handbag and hanging hat (one of these French one's, if slightly different) and walked over to a specific door, having a 'Make-up' sign hanging over it.

"Prepare." Tsunade muttered, earning a confused look (if you could tell by those unreadable features) from the Uchiha.

But the squeals, squawks and high-pitched giggles told it all.

"_Shit!_"

A bunch of curvy, sexy and _loud_ models entered the shooting area, dancing across the floor with their long, pretty legs; hair of different lengths and colours - all in direction for the same man.

"Sasukeeee"

"Gah Sasuke!"

Blah blah blah... Sasuke's eyes stayed emotionless as he watched them gather around him like ducks swarming over bread flung into their territory. All had their eyes righted on him, laughing, asking, giggling; all desperate for his attention.

He sighed.

Attention, turned to him: not his thing. Not at all. But he couldn't help and smirk tauntingly when it came to all those _hot_ girls. They had the perfect stature: big bosom, sweet asses, somehow pretty faces, if most times clogged in make-up, and well, they we're taunting pretty much themselves.

"Ladies, ladies, we need to work here?" He spoke, pushing a few of them a little back, "We wanna save those pretty faces on Pictures, after all."

They all squealed anew, but moved away as he pushed his way through the crowd.

The raven haired spike head just exited and was about to go get his camera when he saw another stature standing in front of him – the shadow surrounding his body.

She stood there in a waiting fashion, bored somehow, expectant and surprised, even though that wasn't really shown.

His obsidian eyes scanned up, coming to view of wonderful, long and thin legs decorated with black boots, clad in a mini-skirt that tightened around her hip, meeting a viewable, flat stomach and belly-button and then wondering to a full cleavage, clad in a short (as in up to the stomach), yet long-sleeved, woollen jumper. Her arms were crossed delicately, and her face was one mocking one.

Green.

He fell into a pool of shining, sparkly emerald eyes, so deep and passionate as he had never seen them.

And understand, his facial expression never changed throughout this encounter, he stayed cold-eyed.

She had red lips, plump, and an astonishingly magnificent face.

A Beauty-queen.

_One hot shot…_

"Didn't know we had a new model around." He stood up straight, quirking an eyebrow as he smirked at her.

"Save your compliments, Sonny." Voice as sweet as sugar, rushing inside your ear as perfectly as melting butter in a frying pan – and she was as hot, if not hotter, "Get your job done." And he could have sworn there was a tiny piece of a smile that had spread across her lips in the fragment of a second.

_Wow…annoying bitch, don't we have enough of those around? _He thought, still smirking.

"Oh sorry, you're the new stylist?"

"Aha."

"Name?" He watched how her curly, cherry-pink hair lay softly over her shoulder and fell to the small of her back.

"Dream on, Sweetie."

"Wait, ain't I the one to call you _sweetie_?"

"Don't try charm me, won't work." She winked, then turned and left in direction of the Make-up room.

"Like her?" A giggly voice echoed in his mind as Ino stood next to him, a good head smaller, pulling her jacket a little tighter around herself.

"Gosh, do I _seriously _have to work with _her_?"

"She's not like the models around here, Sasuke, she's of different wood."

"Got that. Thinks she's a goddess!"

"Sakura's her name, by the way, Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke pocketed his hands, "This is gonna be a day." Rolling his eyes in, partly amusement, partly annoyance, he walked over to his professional camera, grabbing it, swinging the ribbon over his neck and preparing the right options on the menu.

* * *

She was definitely _good _at her work. The models had the most vivid designs across their faces, and others looked so completely natural, as if the beauty had been engraved into their visages. And with the hair swirled and swung all over the place, with those incredible designs of Ino that they wore, the shooting flew more than easily across the stage.

"Little bit more to the right." Sasuke muttered, kneeling down and taking five shots, "Up, no, further, yes, sexy look please or this won't work. Perfect." Another few shots, "Turn the wind on" He quickly looked to his side and the fan was turned on, "not that hard!"

Another few shots, and the model left. Sasuke stood up, viewing through the snap-shots as an arm found rest on his left shoulder.

"Not bad."

Surprised, Sasuke turned his charcoal eyes in direction of the intruder of his work.

_That girl again…_

"I'm a professional, babe."

"I see. You should try another angle." And she walked off.

His eyes widened a tad, in disbelief of course, and he let the camera sink.

And just as he had thought that was it, the woman turned around with a delicate swirl, "Oh, by the way, don't call me _babe_, sonny."

"Did that _woman_ seriously just tell me how to do my _work_?!" He gazed at Tsunade intensely.

"She worked with true professionals, Uchiha, she's got experience."

"And I have no patience for this shit." He rolled his eyes, "Come on, lets get going!" He called as the hyper models trudged through the door and prepared for the next scene.

* * *

The sun faded behind its see-through layer of dusky clouds that were bathed in the softest tone of orange and red, decorating the transforming sky.

"That's it, then, for today." Ino slumped down on a nicely cushioned seat to her right, resting her arms on either side, "I'm knackered!"

"What? From standing around?" Sasuke raised the edge of the mug to his lips, the hot steam rising up his nostrils pleasantly.

"Oh Uchiha shut up!!" The blond rolled her eyes in distress, "Like hell do you know what's going on behind the scen-"

"Alright! Okay! I was kidding! No need to hold endless speeches!"

"Alright, Uchiha, Yamanaka" Tsunade entered the small restroom and gave both workers a stern look, then she raised one of her delicate eyebrows, "where is Haruno?"

"What, the chewing gum head?" Sasuke's tone already darkened at the mentioning of her name.

"Is here" Came the honeyed voice, echoing through his ears like soft beats of a drum.

Sasuke reluctantly turned, viewing the woman with her taunting smile, but he simply gave her a cold look, "Ah, sneaking around are we?"

"_Work_ is done for today, you may go home and have a break!" The boss interrupted, who was desperate herself to feel the softness of a bed underneath her stiff back, and especially didn't need an infinite argument between these two, "_Except_ for you, Uchiha."

His eyes clashed with hers, and they were as hard and dark as ever. Underneath those orbs, feelings of anger and impatience boiled up, but Sasuke awaited her order.

"I want you to work on those pictures together with our other editors on the computer. They need to be finished off by tomorrow morning."

"Do you seriously think I have no _life_?" Came the low growl.

"Not much of it if these aren't finished by tomorrow. Good luck, and sleep well." With a simple wave of her fingers, she smiled and disappeared outside the doors again, her high-heel footsteps clacking into silence.

* * *

He was out for his ninth mug that day, or night, whatever. Filled to the brim with the boiling water, mixed with aromatic coffee and softened up with snow white milk.

"I would place it more to the right, so that those flowers can be seen." He commented as he looked over the shoulder of some random co-worker Sasuke had.

He lolled his eyes as he noticed the time, demonstrated in front of him on the computer screen, and then saw the movement of the co-worker, who was, obviously, a newbie.

He was just about to let his frustration get the better of him when a small hand touched the mouse and manoeuvred around gracefully with light, quick movements. Sasuke rose an eyebrow ever so slightly, being satisfied with the results.

"That'll do?"

_Kill. That. Voice!_

"Yes." He muttered, checking the pink haired woman from head to toe again.

Her glistening eyes shimmered at him, added with a small smile, "Have experience in such, from my-"

"Old working place?"

"Correct." Another smile, _taunting_ smile. How many times now had he thought that this oh so _lovely_ day?

One of her locks played with her cheek and was half swung over her eye.

"Where was that, then?"

"L.A." She turned and left the computer room.

Sasuke followed, "Where exactly? Some name?"

"What's so important about that?" She stopped her move and gazed at him.

"Nothing. Pure curiosity." He smirked.

"I feel honoured, to be of interest to the infamous Uchiha." She straightened her head and marched towards the door, "Well then, Sonny, needa go." And her voice ended in a chant immediately stuck in Sasuke's mind like the image of a beautiful woman (depends what exactly is defined by _beautiful_), "Sleep well." She added, tearing him out of his fantasies, "At least I hope you'll find some."

_Join me in my bed and I'll definitely find some **nice** sleep…_

Sasuke touched his head, shaking it slightly as the woman diminished behind the door, only her silent footsteps echoing through the near to empty halls of the model agency.

_Gosh, what's wrong with me these days?_**

* * *

**

_**Preview:**_

_There was a moment of silence that followed. Both men stared at each other, one intently, in eagerness for the right answer, the other…confused, unsure, as if arguing with himself, although that stayed hidden from the outer world._

_"Shikamaru, this isn't my beer anymore."_

_"It **is**, it's beckoning you for crying out loud!"_

_"I'll see."_

_The detective stopped his next speech, "You're thinking about it?"_

_"I said I'll **see**, nothing more." The raven haired man entangled his locks and left the cooling room with a sigh, heading straight up the stairs to the entrance._

* * *

**Okay, first chapter done then :D Glossary!**

**RIO GIRONA: A river near my house, quite big, flows through quite some towns and cities. (I live at its mouth XP) Full of fish most of the times, always loved by fishers.**

**JAVEA: Speaks for itself in the story: town here in Spain, VERY loved by teenagers and well yeah, party people. I doubt there is a Model Agency around, I've made that up! **

**So yeah! How did you find the first chapter? What's up with Sasuke and that radio thing, ey? And what is Shikamaru on about? And Sakura seems to be mocking Sasuke. **

**By the way, to get any confusion away before hand: Sasuke is Japanese, so is Naruto, Sakura is half Japanese, she's also half american. The others, erm, Ino is French most likely xD Yes, mixing nationalities!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, please REVIEW! As others call it: R&R! C'mon! you'll inspire me! Reviews will fuel my writing and make updates hopefully longer and quicker! Especially seeing as I'm in school stress, I need motivation! SO LEAVE A REVIEW OF ANY SIZE AND I'LL REWARD YOU SOMEHOW! xD**


	2. A Hint

**Hello! Sorry about the late update! Mock exams are killing me, I'm revising like hell and it's already starting this friday, going on for over a week ^^" **

**But anyway, thanks for the fav's, alerts and especially the inspiring, wonderful, appreciated REVIEWS!! Sankyu! Please review more! A simple comment will do! xD Just so I know you like or consider this! Makes me happy XP Updates will come faster as a result :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Case Closed**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A Hint**_

Knocking another arrow from the quiver onto the bow, he adjusted the weapon correctly to his position, keeping his right arm loosely around the hold of the bow, aiming, pulling the string and then letting go within mere seconds.

The arrow rushed through the air and made a curt whooshing noise, then hammered itself into the target.

Sasuke opened his eyes, reluctantly, and followed the feathered end, being satisfied with his shot.

He grasped for another one subconsciously, his eyes fixed on the target beforehand. He adjusted it to the bow.

His three fingers wrapped themselves around the string, he pulled anew, the tension rising in his arm.

_Brriing! _

The arrow swirled and hammered itself a few centimetres away from the bull's-eye, were the first few arrows rested.

"_Shit!_" The Uchiha cursed and looked down onto his buzzing phone.

Picking it up, he answered, laying down his bow safely near a stack of wood, "What?" He answered demandingly, annoyed that his silence and concentration had been disrupted.

"Whoa, stood up with the wrong foot or something?"

"Nara, what d'you want?"

"Is that always the way you answer your phone?"

"Yes. Don't waste my time."

"Alright, alright! Well, I've got something interesting to tell you."

"Won in lottery and decided to give me half of the profit?" Sasuke moved towards a tree stump and sat down, one hand hanging over his knee.

"What- why the hell would I do that?"

Sasuke grunted as a response, obviously impatient.

"Listen, you know those corp-"

"Don't start! I don't want to hear it, you know that quite well!" he frowned, knowing too well that his former colleague wouldn't be able to see it.

"Wait! You might really like this! Another corpse has appeared."

"Shikamaru, seriously, no-"

"But he's _different_."

"Different?"

"Ah, I gotcha! Well yeah, he doesn't seem to have been killed like the others, he's got obvious signs on his body."

"Signs?" The raven haired man stood up, grasping his quiver, slinging it over his shoulder, and then taking the bow with him back into the house.

"Yes, bruises and that stuff. You'd have to see it for yourself. Interested?"

There was a moment of building up curiosity and determination in Sasuke. But as fractions of his past erupted in his mind, displaying a scene he had long tried to lock away forever, his interest fell like a stone drifting into a well.

"No." And he pressed the red button before his friend could retort anything.

* * *

Her eyes scanned the shiny object in her hand up and down, following the rounded contour, which quickly changed to a thin strip of metal, with ragged edges, perfectly fitting into the keyhole of her apartment.

With a sigh, Sakura pocketed the object and set out for her trip to the meeting place she and Ino had decided upon.

Her hands dug themselves deeply inside the warm, fluffy pockets of her long brown coat. Her bubblegum coloured hair was loose and curled around her face.

Her minds swirled back to past events, and another heaving sigh escaped her lips. She remembered the phone call with her displeased father, his anger rising as Sakura told him she wasn't going to change her decision.

_He can't control my every step…_ she told herself with a frown, and continued her pathway on the wet ground of **Javea** port.

"There you are!" She saw a big grin plastered on Ino's face, dressed in a momentarily very fashionable black coat, decorated with a belt, long, dark boots and a suiting handbag dangling from her right arm, "I've been waiting for _ages_!"

"Sorry, something came in between."

"Let me guess, daydreaming?" She tossed her blond hair over her shoulder, huffing, yet smiling.

"_Right_, about whom?" Sakura retorted her smile with one of her own, both entering the small café Ino had waited in front of.

"I'd have an idea." The warmth of the café buffeted both girls pleasantly, beckoning them to pull off their coats.

They took a seat as one of the waitresses came rushing by.

"You have wrong ideas." The girl lolled her eyes and placed her chin delicately on her left hand.

"Don't tell me you didn't just for a _moment_ go off into fancy daydreams after seeing _him_!" Ino looked near to shocked as she took the coffee the woman had just bought her and tried a sip.

"The Uchiha boy?" Rather ignorantly, the pink haired woman picked up the steaming mug and downed the contents.

"Exactly! Pretty hot. It's a shame really."

"What is?" Her eyes gleamed at the scenery in front of her; rows of boats and ships of different sizes and forms.

The blond sat back, huffing, "Aren't you the least tad interested?"

"Why should I? I've no interest in men at the moment."

"Come _on_, Sakura, you can't ignore _him_!"

She made a thinking face, seemingly fake, then turned her attention back to Ino, "Did we meet up to talk about him or to catch up on each other?"

It was a good question, one to be considered, but not when it came to Ino, "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Okay, _yes_, he is indeed hot. _Gosh_ what God did he steal those looks from!" Sakura sat back, biting her lower lip and smiling tauntingly.

"_Finally_! That's the Sakura I know!" Her best friend leaned forwards, and soon both were lost in an intense chatter, with wide eyes, smiles, and interested comments, not paying much attention to their surroundings.

"You are _kidding_ me? Single? You're just trying to annoy me."

"It's the truth!" Ino assured, "He _is_."

"You never usually find good looking guys being single."

"True, the only good one's left are either taken-"

"-or gay." Sakura finished her off with a smirk.

"Hit the nail on the head."

"Well, I guess I just joined his club then." She took another last sip of the coffee.

"What you mean." Ino frowned harshly, then somehow, a wave of realisation hit her, "Wait, where is-"

"That's why I'm here." She came closer, "We split up."

Baby blue eyes were wide with shock, "What?! Your dad is gonna go _ballistic_ when he finds-"

"He already did, _and_ went ballistic. Had it right in my ear." She sighed with an unsatisfied look of remembrance.

"But _why?_ Because it was an arranged marriage anyway? You said yourself Seth wasn't too bad."

"He wasn't, at least back then. I don't know. He…changed, he's _so_ different from before, he scares me. I can't stand him anymore, he's too crazy."

"Maybe the money."

"Pfft, yeah, he quit his job, said he couldn't tell my why, nor what his new job was, I had to wait 'til he had some things sorted."

"Gosh, how can you turn down such a hottie?"

"I thought American men weren't your type? You're together with that Japanese artist anyway, if I remember right?"

Immediately a smile formed on Ino's face, which she cradled in between her two hands, eyes fixed on Sakura, "Yup! Six months baby!" She winked seductively.

"And, how long will this one last?" She smiled at her.

"Oy, _this_ one is serious, trust me, I don't fancy leaving him, he's too _sweet_!" She went off staring into space, all the while smiling.

Sakura had to giggle at her friend's childish acting, "Anyway, tell me! What're the others up to?"

"Well, who do you wanna hear about?" Her eyes were back on Sakura.

"Gosh, _everyone_! Naruto's here, I heard!"

"True, he's the Uchiha's mate. Reason he came over here in first place; he followed his best friend."

"_Best_ friend? Since when?"

"Since childhood, actually. Seriously, how could Naruto hide such a hot mate?!"

"What're Hinata and Tenten up to?"

"Oh, Hinata's working at a local kindergarten, it's quite sweet seeing her with all the little kiddos! She'd make a good mother. Tenten, on the other hand, is teacher at one of the institutes in **Alicante**."

"Alicante?"

"Yes, a city a good hour away from here. Quite big, the next city around to tell the truth."

"Sounds interesting. She still with her husband…I can't remember his name." Sakura laughed at the thought of her friend.

"Neji. Yep, still like love on the first day." Ino rolled her eyes playfully, "So tell me, what happened with Seth then?"

* * *

"Bruises at the side of the neck and face, wounds at the chest, lower right arm and left hand. Predictions say it was done by a knife." Shikamaru lowered the list and his dark eyes met charcoal one's.

After having gone to Sasuke's house, having a serious chat with his friend, following him around the town like a lost puppy, and _finally_ convincing him of looking at the corpses, he tore the Uchiha all the way to the medical jurisprudence.

And there the two of them stood, thoughtful, considerate, "Show me them again." The Uchiha spoke in a low, emotionless voice.

Shikamaru went back into the cooling room, his friend close behind, pulling off the blankets after he found the right bodies, "What do you get out of this?"

"A fight. The knife…no, it seems prepared. Found in the river too?"

"This one was right in the stream. Apparently some fisher found it, higher up near** Altea**, however."

"Twelve corpses, both men and women, found near the mouth of the Rio Girona. Suddenly, further bodies appear, this time _in _the river. All seem unharmed. And then _this_ one comes swimming by, in an inexplicable state. No specific time disorder noticed, any peculiar traits?"

"Not yet, we've found nothing. The guys are checking these bodies up and down already."

"Information, data, _anything_, has the police found something valuable? The smallest detail will do."

"Nothing. They say they can't find no bloody information, as if these people never ever _existed_!"

"Somebody obviously is putting a lot into not being found out. Seems this is some kind of business going on then. Must be more professional."

"Business?" Shikamaru rubbed his aching forehead.

"Yes. Killing business." Sasuke sighed as he realised what he was doing, "Shit, I shouldn't be here. Jingle's is waiting for his dinner at home anyway, he'd be wondering what I'm up to, not being back."

"I think he'd be interested pretty much himself in this!" Shikamaru's eyes flickered to ones of seriousness and concern, "C'mon, when will you decide to let go past events? I _know_ it's not easy, I _know_ it's harder said than done, but you _must_, Sasuke, _you must_! They need you!" His hand turned to the bodies once more.

Sasuke followed his hand's direction, his eyes lingering on the cold, snow white corpses, the blue lips, the messy hair…the blue bruises on arms, chest, neck…

_Wait, what?!_

He frowned, yet kept an unreadable look – one that hid every answer. He neared the body, lowered his head.

_The neck…_

A small, rounded blue bruise was formed at the neck, "Oy, Nara, any other bodies with that on them?"

His former colleague followed his gaze, obviously confused, "Erm, would have to check."

Sasuke threw the cover over the body, as the sight _did_ seem to become too much for one day, "Alright, you add that to your list then."

"So you're in the case?"

There was a moment of silence that followed. Both men stared at each other, one intently, in eagerness for the right answer, the other…confused, unsure, as if arguing with himself, although that stayed hidden from the outer world.

"Shikamaru, this isn't my beer anymore."

"It _is_, it's beckoning you for crying out loud!"

"I'll see."

The detective stopped his next speech, "You're thinking about it?"

"I said I'll _see_, nothing more." The raven haired man entangled his locks and left the cooling room with a sigh, heading straight up the stairs to the entrance.

The night breeze bashed at his face, warmed it up despite the cold that hung in the air. The stars were magnificently bright that night and twinkled near the full moon, hidden behind scattered layers of dusty clouds.

Somewhere, an owl hooted, cars passed by, and disco music filled the air with a soft vibrancy.

"You seriously thinking about it?" The shadow of the Uchiha sped along the tarmac ground, the only sources of light coming from inside the building and the outside lamp, gleaming with the occasional moths passing by.

"I'll give you a ring." His cold voice echoed, and he left for the darkness.

Shikamaru stayed glued to the spot, following his colleague's every move, until he was swallowed up by the dark of the night. He smirked.

* * *

"Heard you're on a new case." A glossy grin crept across her lips, as she leaned forwards onto her right hand, giving him a fake, flirtatious look.

"You heard shit then."

Sasuke passed her by the table and walked straight for the coffee machine. He felt like a massive weight had been placed on both his shoulders, and he wouldn't be able to rid it any time soon.

"Stop being so reluctant. You know it's in your nature."

"Don't need you to tell me." The boiling contents poured down his throat.

"You're a pessimist, Sasuke." She sighed and shook her head.

"And you" He took another large gulp, "are an annoying bitch." He walked out of the small office-like room and grabbed his camera.

"Come on…let's get this over and done with…" His complete attention was averted onto the small machine in front of him, very forcefully, however, no matter how relaxed or rather careless he pretended to be.

"Hey Sonny."

_Not her_…

He turned his eyes to the crystal clear orbs of Sakura.

"What's it, _sweetie_."

"What're you stressed about?"

Sasuke's eyebrow arched at her words, yet his look remained the same as usual, "Why'd you care?"

"Don't know. If you're stressed you'd not do your work properly?" It was a suggestive reason, as if she was helping him out of some kind of situation.

_And. The. Taunting. Smile. Stays!_

She looked kissable to be honest, in his opinion. Right that moment she did, and he wished he could, so she'd just leave him be, baffled by such a move.

But that was against his personal moral, he guessed.

_What shit – I have morals?!_

He sighed slowly, shutting his eyes for a split second. Just as he opened them again, a hand touched his cheek.

As if loaded with electricity, he nearly jumped from the touch and his eyes went wider than usual.

"Should learn to let go, otherwise it'll eat you up." There was a playful smile now replacing the features across her face, as if she were mocking him.

_What the fuck, can she read my thoughts?!_

Her hand left the comfortable place on his cheek and her back now faced him, a glimmer of her wonderful eyes still being caught by him, as she disappeared inside the make-up room.

* * *

He could _smell_ her. He wasn't mistaken, he _could_ smell her! But it was no perfume sprayed across her body, no specific lotion, nothing, just, _her_!

Somehow like a garden full of roses, he concluded, mixed with cherries and apples, and there, in between, some unique fragrance that thrilled his very being every time he inhaled that scent.

And she was so _catchy_. His charcoal orbs always found rest on that pleasant sight, of a sweetly formed face, with shining, bright, large eyes, and curly locks of the most bizarre hair colour he could imagine.

_But it suits perfectly_. He had to admit to himself, her painted nails clicking on the wooden desk as she was thinking.

"We should cut that out, doesn't fit." She spoke out aloud, and her voice rattled down his ears and kissed his senses goodbye.

She looked up, waiting for his response, "Something wrong, Hawkeyes?"

"_Hawkeyes_?"

"Yes. You have the eyes of one." She smiled.

_Evil smile…_

"Is that a compliment or something?"

"A statement."

He leaned against his right hand, boredom creeping up at his back. Why was _he_, of all people, again stuck with this bitch? What made him deserve this torture?

Torture to one side, for he felt like roaming all over her perfect body.

_She should really have come as model._

Torture on the other side because he couldn't stand her knowing, mocking, _dominant_ attitude, that she loved to let out at him all the time.

"Are you listening to me, Sonny?" Her honeyed voice whispered soothingly, and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Always am, _babe_."

She quirked an eyebrow, pouting her lips.

"Nothing to say, ey?" He smirked at her.

"I was wondering" She began, frowning, "what's on your mind?"

"How d'you know something's on my mind, anyway?" He frowned the same way she was at him.

"I don't know" she shrugged, her sweet smile returning, "have a feeling for it."

He felt like he could tell her, though doubt remained within him. What was it her business, anyway? He didn't even know her, so why would she want to be involved with his life?

Not even his fan girls did. They wanted to be _part _of it, but not involved with the contents, no, they wouldn't cope, at least so Sasuke thought.

So why this curiosity?

"What would it be to you?" He smirked at her; he couldn't help it.

"I don't know. I'm just…_interested_."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, I'm stuck in this room, having to do some odd preparations, with _you_, and I'm sure we'll be in here for some time to come. Might as well make it pass faster by talking."

He needn't say anything for her to guess his thoughts.

"You're not the talking type."

"Bingo babe."

"Didn't we have that small discussion about _babe_ before?"

"Nope. You didn't _discuss._"

She bit her lower lip, staring at him with playful eyes, "Alright Sonny, then spit it out."

"I still think it's none of your-"

"C'mon! We're in here for fucking nine hours already!"

She had a point.

"Right. I've…type of fallen back into my old job, and I don't like it one bit. End." His head turned down onto the piece of paper that he was meant to work on.

"Oh, Sherlock Holmes again, ey?" She smiled seductively.

"I guess you've heard my name around then."

"Correct, Sonny. Heard you were quite a man."

"That's the point, _were_, I'm not anymore, and don't really tend to go back."

"Care to share?"

"Not really."

"Then at least name me your problem. What's the case?"

"That's the thing. We've nineteen fucking corpses, all appeared either around or in Rio Girona, only one recent one has obvious signs of violation on his body, the rest are still in autopsy."

She made a sound as if hearing of a painful occasion, "Sounds like mass murder."

"Right."

"Right. Thought about organisations?"

"What?"

"I don't know. Mafia? You know, in Japanese is known as…Yakuza?" She made a thoughtful look, shrugging her petite shoulders.

"Yakuza…" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "Doubt it. There aren't any one's around here, not big one's at least. Most organisations are too small to be as precise as this one seems to be." He sighed audibly and his fingers wandered towards his head. He felt a steady thumping.

"There's always an answer." There she returned to her famous, taunting smile.

"State the obvious…" He whispered, marking something on the sheet of paper.

"Hey Sonny, how about sleep?"

"With you?" It blurted out before he could control his tongue.

She arched an eyebrow and a smirk played with her lips. Now she liked _that_ answer.

"Joke?" Sasuke quickly tried to talk himself out of it.

_Control yourself, idiot!_

She nodded, "I mean as in resting, recovering, ordering some thoughts? I think you need it more than me."

"What are you on about?" His head was half raised to look at her, still aimed at the sheet of paper, a hand holding it up.

"You go, I stay. I'll figure this out myself, don't need no hottie around. You just bring me off work anyway."

_Hottie?_

"Right-y-do. Don't expect me to feel guilty, 'cause I wont, I'll be up and off, no taking back the offer."

"Ey, that wasn't my intention." Her emerald orbs stayed focused on his, and he raised an eyebrow anew.

"For the first time in this hell of a world, I can call a woman an_ angel_."

"There to guard you, Sonny." She joked, watching as he grabbed his coat and bag, packing the camera away.

He raised a hand as a sign of goodbye, "Thanks." He said, smirking.

"No problem. Be gone!" And she ushered him away with a swaying movement of her hand.

And gone he was.

* * *

The bag made a thumping sound as it landed on the leather couch. Sharp, flint like claws scratched the floor rapidly and quickly padded paws neared the destined person.

Sasuke slumped down on the sofa, unbuttoning his coat, "Hey Jingles."

The black Labrador panted, wagging his tail with sluggish movements and staring at his owner with desiring, beady eyes.

Sasuke's hand found rest on his dog's head, stroking him with a smirk, "C'mon then." He stood up, wandering towards the kitchen, picking up the shiny metal bowl that stood on the floor and filling it with the dog food from a sack he pulled out of the cupboard.

"Dinner time, buddy."

Jingles gulped down the dry food and crunched loudly.

Sasuke turned towards the small T.V. placed in his sweet kitchen, jabbing the button and pulling a chair from the bar-like set up table.

He was knackered, and actually desired sleep, but he knew he had to have a bite of something before he went to bed.

Whilst his mind scrambled for a solution, he gazed at the momentary channel – showing Spanish news.

The woman was just blabbering on about some old geezer. Sasuke could care less, actually care not at all, if it weren't for the mentioning of a specific subject.

"….-kuza in Los Angeles. The organisation has been roaming around for a while, uncaught by the police. It is a group, apparently consistent of mostly Japanese members, some illegally in the country."

"Yakuza…" The onyx eyed man scanned his brain for anything he knew about this organisation.

Yes, there had been something about such going on in Los Angeles, ever since he quit his job back then.

And it had remained a mystery.

"_I don't know. Mafia? You know, in Japanese is known as…Yakuza?"_

"Of course!" His eyes had widened, and he turned his attention to the ground; to his dog, who was giving him the same desiring look as before.

"Miss your old job, ey, Jingles?" He smirked.

Sasuke swung his legs around, over the table, jumping off the other side and jogging to his bag which lay peacefully on the sofa.

He grabbed the material, pulling it open with a swift movement, grasping for his mobile phone.

Like lightning his fingers dabbed the right buttons, "Oy, Shikamaru?"

"Sasuke, seen the time?" A yawn followed.

"Yakuza."

"What…?"

"Check that Yakuza gang in Los Angeles out. _Quickly_, send the message across."

"Wait. Are you, are you saying that…"

"Yes mate" A curt bark from the black lab's side, his tail wagging rapidly from left to right as he wiggled his bum and panted, "we're in."

* * *

**_Preview:_**

_"Stop what?" She whispered, that taunting smile once more on her lips._

_"**Hypnotizing** me, making me answer your questions, it's annoying."_

_"Deal with it." A smirk followed._

_"You learn fast. Are you some spy?"_

_"Last time I checked, no." Her head now leaned onto her left hand, but the minor space between them stayed._

_"You owe me, you do."_

_"True. What you want?"_

**_Don't, no don't, don't even THINK about it, no-!_**

* * *

**_Alicante:_** **speaks for itself in the story! Closest City around Javea and that really. **

**_Altea:_** **My friend lives there! :D It's a town much to the north of Javea - about an hour and a half? **

**So, Sakura giving Sasuke a hint? Sasuke has has some bad experience he doesn't like to be reminded of? xD Well then, wanna find out? Then READ ON :D**

But in order to read on, I need to update, but in order for me to update, you need to REVIEW PLEASE!! *begs* that'll give me inspiration, and that'll cause more chapters to come up! xD SO PLEASE REVIEW!

**Next chapter will contain more SasuSakuness xD BE PREPARED!**

**May take some time for update though! MOCK EXAMS! D: *ish studying!***


	3. A step closer

**Here I am again! Sorry for the late update!! School kept me busy, sadly enough, but now I have christmas holidays! So I'll try to update sooner, depending on how many reviews I receive *eyes twinkle* **

**Thank you very much for the favs and REVIEWS people! :DD I was very glad! But you could still improve in your reviews! (As in MORE) xD C'mon! **

**But anyway, here is chapter 3! ^^ ENJOY!**

**P.S.: Don't know why but my titles won't stay in the middle Dx**

_

* * *

_

_**Case Closed**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: A step closer**_

"We've sent some of the undercover agents there, they're doing their best. It's hard, as the organisation seems to have grown." Shikamaru explained, sighing and swallowing a little of the croissant he had ordered.

"Any members, information on them I mean." Sasuke leaned back, arms crossed, charcoal orbs watching passengers crossing the road of the wet morning in **Denia** town.

"Nothing. That's the problem. We can't seem to get hold on any members."

"Well" he stood up, throwing a few coins onto a small tray.

"What you going to do?"

"Think. Call me when you've caught at least some information."

"Gotcha." He nodded, and Sasuke left the small bar.

The air was cold and stung his lungs, but he still preferred it over the choking summer breezes that normally would pass by this busy place. The sun blinded all inhabitants, and there was barely a person walking around _not_ wearing shades.

"Enjoying our free time?"

_What the – is she spying me?!_

"What're _you_ doing in such a place?" He quirked an eyebrow as he saw the pink haired woman, arms crossed, wearing a thick coat, standing right next to him.

She gazed up at the sun and shut her eyes, enjoying the warming rays, "I live here, duuh!" She giggled afterwards.

He had to admit, it sounded sweet, but not the kind of sweet he despised, no, he _liked_ this, "Live here? In Denia? Of all places?"

"Why not?" She shrugged, "It's…nice."

"Right."

Denia could be described to be the opposite of Javea. It was located on the other side, a good thirty minutes or more in distance. Both locations were only really separated through the famous Mountain "Montgo".

"And, how's your case going?" she smirked at him, similarly to the way he did at her.

"Surprisingly enough" He frowned now, hands pocketed, "our talk helped."

"Did it?" There was a sudden sparkle in her eyes, and a sweet smile that spread across her lips.

"Yep. I've got a place to be searching."

"Where's that then?"

"America. A Yakuza organisation."

"Why so far away?" She seemed confused, yet kept her smile.

"Simple. They had similar incidents with sudden corpses in the lakes and seas as we do now, but it stopped for some time."

"Yeah, heard of it in T.V., long time ago though." She frowned, gazing at him, "How can you remember all that?"

"Photographic memory, _babe_." He winked, smirking, then walked across the pavement towards the port.

Sakura followed.

"Wow, smart ass, ey?" They were walking side by side, the sea breeze washing through their hair and the croaks of seagulls echoing within the wind.

"Ah." He smirked.

Suddenly, Sakura swung around, her hair swaying in the wind as she stood in front of him, smiling.

_She might as well be an angel…_ he thought, eying her. Her posture was innocent, child-like in some ways, but he couldn't bite back the smile that crept to his lips as a warm feeling covered his limbs.

"Oy, I've been thinking." She said.

"Again?"

"Yes!" She giggled.

"Wow, doesn't that hurt?"

"What? NO!"

"I know somehow whom so much thinking _would_ hurt."

"Lemme guess, Naruto?"

Sasuke tilted his head, his eyebrows creasing together tightly, "How d'you know him?"

"I'd rather ask myself how _we_ never managed to meet." She pointed a finger from him back to her, "'Cause I've known him as long as you have."

"He's an idiot, trust me."

"Tell me about it." She turned again, hands behind her back, walking along the edge of the sea water like a child.

"Tche…" He caught up with her, eyes focused on something unrecognisable, "What you been thinking about, then?"

"I think you need time out." She was concentrating on her feet, not glancing up.

"What?"

And suddenly she jumped, right in front of him, her visage only millimetres away from his, "Relax. Chill out. Y'know, have _fun_?"

"With you?" He arched an eyebrow. Yes, he could imagine some kind of _fun_, but that would take place somewhere _completely _different, and he'd make sure Sakura wouldn't be wearing as much attire as she was now.

"Exactly. May get to know each other better, I don't know. How about a mall?"

"You're not serious?"

"I am!" She made a gasping expression.

"I don't like them." He walked past her, earning a pout.

"Oh come on! You've been to them as a kid, I'd swear on my life you have!" She smiled, twisting her feet as she stood there, waiting.

Sasuke simply smirked, continuing his pathway.

"Uchiha, oy, I'm talking to you, _Sasuke_!"

He halted, turning his head over his shoulder with dark, unreadable eyes, "What, _Sakura_?"

She smiled, "I'll give you something in return."

"Like?"

"Anything."

His famous smirk returned, "Alright."

* * *

It did do him some good; switching off, just leaving his mind blank and enjoying the moment.

"'Cause it's the moment that counts" he remembered his mother say, back when he was still at college and working his ass off. She'd come by, at occasions, and reminded him of how beautiful life was, _outside_ work.

Yet he felt uncomfortable at the same time.

"You seriously don't talk much."

"Why not go out with Ino if you're in for a chat." They were both seated in a sweet, open Café in La Marina shopping Mall, drinking coffee.

"Already done that. Tell me something about you."

"Like what?"

"I don't know!" She shrugged, however, her smile never left those sweet lips, "Family?"

"I've got a dog, does that count?"

"A dog? Nice, what race?" She leaned forwards, whilst he was leaning backwards, an arm resting on the seat he was currently on.

"Black lab." He quirked an eyebrow, "Can we stop this now?"

"Stop what?"

"Talking."

"You boring person." She stretched her tongue out.

"Deal with it."

"Parents?"

He didn't answer, instead kept his gaze at passing people in the Mall. Many parents were amongst them, with little kids, begging for an ice-cream, or wanting to go into some kind of shop.

"I don't really talk about my family." He muttered, eyes still averted to those couples.

"Changes do good."

"What makes you believe I should tell you?"

"If not me, whom then?"

She had a point. Was he going to stay shut for the rest of his life? Sasuke was actually a little surprised at her response. He didn't really expect it, wasn't _prepared_ for such a retort.

"How do you do that?" He shook his head in frustration. She was seeming to turn his head round lately.

_Women…_

"My mother died when I was twenty-four years old." He finally admitted, his head raised, eyes digging into hers.

"Aha…" She beckoned for him to continue with her almond, sparkly green eyes that shone like jewels.

"My father…lives in Japan. He used to run big companies."

"Retired?"

"Type of."

"Sounds interesting."

"Okay, can we stop this now? I feel like I'm at some police station."

"You are." She smiled.

He gave her a puzzled gaze.

"At _my_ police station. No chicking out, Uchiha!"

"What?"

"Siblings?"

"A brother- wait, how do you do that?!"

"Name?"

"Ita- STOP IT!" He leaned forwards rapidly, his face merely at distance from hers. Sakura could feel the warm, yet somehow chilling breath of his on her cheeks.

"Stop what?" She whispered, that taunting smile once more on her lips.

"_Hypnotising_ me, making me answer your questions, it's annoying."

"Deal with it." A smirk followed.

"You learn fast. Are you some spy?"

"Last time I checked, no." Her head now leaned onto her left hand, but the minor space between them stayed.

"You owe me, you do."

"True. What you want?"

_Don't, no don't, don't even THINK about it, no-!_

His lips grazed her soft, plump ones, and there was a tense and shocking moment. It was somehow electrifying as he came into contact with her soft, sweet-smelling face.

Suddenly addicted, he pressed them properly onto hers.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, until Sakura pulled apart sluggishly, "Is that your way of saying 'shut up?'" She panted a little.

He grunted as a response, "You're weird."

"Why that?"

"I hate sweet stuff." He rubbed his lips with the back of his hand.

"I'm special, Sonny."

"You managed it before, why change now?"

"Change what?" _She's smiling again!_

"The _name_, you managed to call me by my name."

"You have many names, sweetie."

"I do? Since when?"

Sakura hesitated, and made a thoughtful face, smiling all the while as her addictive eyes searched around the café, "Since I've decided so." And she pecked his lips.

* * *

"So, you grew up under the harsh regulations of your father, together with your bro?"

"Aha." He rubbed his back against hers, trying to stretch his feet.

"Nice" She nodded, hands resting on the edges of the backless bench they both were sitting on, back to back, right at the edge of the pavement.

"Your turn now." His eyes stared at the gurgling water below him, tiny waves splashing in desire against the edge, trying to climb it up and out of the huge pit they covered.

"Well…I'm similar to you. Grew up with my father. My mother left me when I was still a helpless child. The judges decided I'd stay with my father, so I grew up quite…spoilt I guess."

"Ah." A black head popped up at the edge, wide lips nibbling the surface, then disappearing with a smooth flicker of its body.

"I loved to be my father's girl. I loved his appreciation of my doing, his encouragements, and smiles. So I did as he told me. But it soon turned annoying. I think it was when I was around eighteen."

"What happened?"

"I had a boyfriend my father never approved of. I was pissed off, and bitchy, so I told him I'd not split with the guy. So I slept with him. And told my father."

"And he was outraged?"

"Right, if that is enough to describe how _angry_ he was! Gosh…never seen him that mad. Kicked me out straight away, called me a whore…"

"Hm…" The sky darkened sluggishly, clouds hovering unnoticed amongst the last rays of the angry sun that dipped everything into harsh, orange tones, pleasant against the skin.

"So I was on the streets."

"Never tried to contact your mother?"

"Guess I could've, but by the time I was sixteen, I forgot near to everything about her, y'see, and I doubted she wanted anything to do with me. She may be my mother, but there is no real attachment towards her, she wasn't there when I needed her, so I can't say I love her, because It'd be a lie."

"Getcha…"

She huffed, white vapour forming in front of her and disappearing within mere seconds, "We were in France at the time; we moved around a lot. So I stayed with Ino – that's where I met her."

"Did you go back?" Sasuke didn't know why he was actually asking her like he cared. He wasn't really the kind to be interested in others' life story. But then again…she was special in some weird and inexplicable way.

"Sure did. When I came back, my strict and cold father had decided upon something."

"You got a fiancé?"

She turned her head over her shoulder, a surprised facial expression spread across her delicate features, "Correct!" she smiled, "Some son of one of his business friends. Said he was a fine lad, well educated, proper, and caring. Said he'd do me better than the bloke before, whom I ditched anyway."

"And?"

"You'd expect me to revolt and say no, but I guess that I was too much of a father's girl to say no. I ignored my pride, and self-controlling attitude, and agreed. That's how I came across Seth" She smiled weakly at the remembrance, "We stayed together, spent some time, and even though I can't say I loved him, I was somehow…alright with the idea of calling him my husband some time soon. And he…"

"Got obsessed."

"Jesus Uchiha, have you been through my life story before?" She was gaping at him now.

"Guessing, babe." He smirked, yet she couldn't see, because they were still back to back.

The sun had sunken further, and the vivid colours of indigo and blue mixed within the sky, the first few stars glittering in the background.

"So he turned crazy…" She continued, "And I had enough, so I split up, much to the displeasure of my father, but, I don't care anymore."

"How long is that ago then?" There was a tone of amusement within his voice.

"Not too long. Reason I came to Spain; getting away from all the America business."

"And you chose such a downy place?" He had to chuckle.

"_Yes_" She turned her head around again, "I told you more than you told me! No fair, you should add to your info."

"Maybe another time." Sasuke pushed her harshly back, then stood up, earning a playful punch in the side from Sakura, who also hopped to her feet.

"You're so secretive, why?" She was balancing along the edge again, her arms spread wide as she tilted from one side to the other.

"It's how I grew up. I prefer it that way." He gazed at the stars.

She giggled at his response, "You're weird."

"Needs one to know one." He looked over at her, and she turned on her heel, eyes locked with his.

"I…" To his surprise, she began to sway with her arms, as if falling, and he saw how her body slowly fell backwards; in direction of the cold, mesmerizing and salty waters.

She saw it coming, too, yet before she could prepare herself for the cold impact, two strong, warm arms grabbed her and pulled her from the edge and into his embrace.

"Gosh, be careful!" He shouted, letting go of her soon after.

She bit her lower lip, sighing in relief, "Sorry…" she looked up at him, "And thanks" And she simply smiled.

_Why does she always smile…?_

He had to frown, earning a puzzled gaze from the pink haired woman.

And at that moment, his phone went off, calling for his attention.

Grasping into his pocket, he pulled it out and answered, "Anything new?" He knew it was Shikamaru from the number on the screen.

"Yes. We have analysed the bodies, care to come and take a look at the results?"

"Sure. Meet you there in half an hour."

"Right, won't go anywhere in the meantime."

Sasuke huffed as a response, then dabbed the red button, "Sorry babe, have to go, duty is calling." He was still staring at the phone, but a smirk was plastered across his face.

"No problem. Was a nice time." She whispered and he once again took in her harmonic voice.

He didn't answer, just stared at her posture, "And I'll be fine, knowing you wont fall into the cold water?"

"Of course."

"'Cause you'd get a cold that way…you know."

"Wow, are you actually _caring_?" She smiled tauntingly at him, trying to annoy him, for she knew he didn't like that one bit.

"Right." He turned around, his back facing her now, "Stay safe." He smirked over his shoulder, earning him a tongue being stretched out by Sakura.

* * *

"Poison, mainly" The pineapple head leaned over the small table, Sasuke against the wall, eyes half opened, "And about those blue marks on necks, we've found some actually having those."

"And?"

"Figured that they pressed something against some main archery. One that flows right to the brain. If it's stopped, the brain goes dead immediately."

"Immediate death" Sasuke concluded, chewing his cheek.

"Exactly" Shikamaru's and Sasuke's orbs clashed for a second, then his eyes returned to the sheet of paper in front of him, "No fingerprints, hairs, saliva, nothing."

"So they all died either through poisoning or the trick with the main archery?"

"Correct."

"What about the most recent body?"

"They're still figuring him out. Don't have any results."

Sasuke sighed, "So it is some kind of mass murdering. What about those agents?"

"Sasuke, it's been a night only."

"Answer my question."

"They haven't found anything yet. Those guys know well how to clean their paths."

"Any information collected about the victims?"

"Nothing…we believe that whoever did the killings had contact to some high worker of data keeping stations; who must've deleted their info's."

"Something _must've _been left behind, some scratch, anyone, a witness! Any witnesses so far?"

"Nothing. At least nothing at the moment. The police is searching around the areas of Rio Girona, until now, without success."

Sasuke's fingers touched his chin, and he held his elbow with the other hand, walking up and down the small room with a frown crest along his forehead, his thoughts staying unreadable.

"You have no ideas yourself, right."

"This is one tough one." He sighed finally, eyes wandering outside as he watched the reflection of light from the lamps that towered the streets of the small town.

"You keep thinking about it, I'll keep an eye on that one corpse. Maybe we'll get more of an answer from it."

"Aha." He didn't turn his attention towards his comrade.

"By the way" Shikamaru stepped next to Sasuke, following his gaze towards the night activity, "who's the chick you were around with today?"

There was a curt look of Sasuke's, which told Shikamaru to hold his tongue.

"Temari said she'd seen her around with you. Apparently quite a pretty woman. Not your style showing interest."

"She's a co-worker."

"Oh? New one, then?"

"Yep, moved here recently."

"And?"

"And what?" He turned towards the detective, obviously annoyed.

"Anything…between you two?"

"She's some annoying bitch, worse than the others, and…clingy, nothing more. No interest."

"Alright, alright Uchiha, I was just asking" With a smirk, the brown haired man raised his hands and stepped backwards.

_Yeah right…I can tell it's Dobe's fault. Gosh, 24/7 of stupid rumours amongst ya mates…can't imagine anything better_.

He sighed in frustration, turning to leave.

* * *

The sky turned into a sea of torn clouds that lay like thin layers of scattered wool across the horizon. A flash of twinkling brightness was sprinkled all across its domain, with the bright full moon ghastly spreading its cold warmth across the silence and activeness of the inhabitants of Spain. Black mixed with the deepest shade of darkening indigo stretched across the sky, adding to a perfect, cold and mysterious atmosphere.

"You talk too much when the day's too long, Dobe." The raven haired man complained, his voice having an edge of annoyance to it.

"Come on, mate, y'know how I am! It really looked like you were coming onto that chick!" A large, goofy grin followed, as Naruto placed his hands crossed behind his head.

"You're an idiot."

"What! What cha interpret when ya see two people_ kissing_!?" His indigo eyes were wide with triumph, directed at his best friend.

"What! Wait! That wasn't what you think…that was…oh fuck it!"

"Ha! See!" He pointed a finger at him, "_You_ kissed her!"

"It was in friendly terms. There is nothing behind that. You know what I was like back then."

"Yeah, old habits die hard, right? Might as well admit you like the chick."

"How d'you think such shit?"

"Simple, I saw it in your eyes."

_Oh here he goes again!_ Sasuke thought, rolling his eyes, _coming with his big philosophical explanations, like he knows it all._

"Can it, Dobe, I don't wanna hear it."

"Yeah but the way your-"

"Not. One word." He hissed.

Naruto shrugged, scratching his nose and following his friend across the road as the traffic lights turned green.

A few birds fluttered past, an owl hooted, tilting its head in many directions. Cars passed by, and somewhere, footsteps echoed through the streets, watching two people arguing as they made their way through the night-time town.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

_It wouldn't have very much appeared of any interested, nor importance, to another personality teaching this young man on how to shoot a bloody camera. Yet for Sasuke's keen and trained eyes, who, back then, took in every single detail that crawled across them, his attitude was conspicuous._

_Clumsy as Miguel was, the camera slid out of his hands for a short second, wherein he tried to catch it with jittery hands._

_Sakura, who by chance was standing near by, bent towards him and tried to catch the object as well, as known was a type of reflex, and after all, the expensive apparatus shouldn't carry any damage which could hinder their work._

_Raising his head and speaking his thanks, Sasuke noticed how his new assistant suddenly threw a dark and sadistic glare at the pink haired girl, which she didn't notice, as she had turned her head towards another direction._

****

* * *

**Denia: You already know, but just to remind you if you forget: a Town in the province I live in ^^ Has a port.**

**Quite like how Sakura's attitude is in this chapter xD Well, surprised? A kiss already! But does it even mean anything to Sasuke? Think about the title ^^ ha, double meaning :D**

**And who's the mysterious figure watching at the end? **

**Given you a long preview xD Yes, I'm kind, but after all I don't know how quickly I'll upload again! So then, who wants to harm poor Sakura? Who is Miguel? :D YOU'LL FIND OUT FASTER THE MORE REVIEWS YOU GIVE ME!! So yeah, REVIEW! Seriously, if it weren't for fucked up school I'd update even faster xD But hey! I've got holidays now, so please review! ^^ A word will do! A theory, guessing what will happen or what means what, ANYTHING xD I answer as well X3 And give out christmas cookies!**

**Merry Crimbo people!**


	4. A Date?

_**IMPORTANT!!!!!**_

_**Okay People! Here is the deal!! :D Seeing as you don't like to review very much, I'm gonna give you no other chance! XP **_

**_I have the next chapter!! :DD Yes! It's done and ready to go up!! If you want it I mean =) So! The more reviews I'm gonna get, the more likely I'm gonna upload it. If you want the chapter, send me a review! xD from a Word to a whole paragraph if you want! Anything! Doesn't matter if it is interesting or not!!_**

**_'Cause I love reviews and they animate me really xD and I feel lonely here! _**

**_Write review = an answer from me and cookies X3 which equals = NEXT CHAPTER!! _**

**_Simple as that :D_**

**My holidays are soon over U_U So here comes the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

_**Case Closed**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: A Date?**_

"There was only the need of a new stylist!" He quirked an eyebrow in obvious annoyance, his voice cold yet smooth.

"I know" Tsunade drank some of her coffee, "but he has nice qualifications, and it'll halve your work." Her eyes met his, and they showed strong seriousness, "You're the one always complaining. The pay stays the same anyway."

"Didn't request for an assistant." Sasuke muttered beneath his breath, and left the office in an instant.

"He'll get over it" Tsunade muttered without any concern and spilled some more brown liquid down her throat, "Or not…"

* * *

The room was silent when he entered. Nobody stirred, they just looked up from their positions or seats and glued their eyes onto the Uchiha. His thoughts and feelings stayed, as always, hidden from the rest of the world.

Well, except for one.

"Just an assistant." Sakura leaned over the scratched wooden table, a few strands shadowing her eyes.

"And?" He fiddled with the coffee machine.

"You look well annoyed."

Ino's eyes widened, and they jiggled from her best friend to her co-worker, "You…you can tell his mood?!?" Her hands gripped the side of the seat she was currently on.

"Yeah…and?" Sakura seemed confused by this sudden reaction.

Like a rocket, the blond jumped up, "Whoa! Uchiha, you're beaten!" she pointed at him with success and satisfaction.

"What shit are you talking?" His voice had the hint of anger and a warning tone to it.

"Don't remember? Naruto and I bet there'd be _somebody _who could see through those never-changing facial features of yours!"

He remembered too well, "Tch." The mug to his lips, he took a sip.

"You _so_ failed! For the first time, ha!"

"You're just as stupid as Naruto now."

Ino halted in her movement and looked over to Sakura, who simply nodded with a smile, nearly forming into a grin. Immediately she fell back onto her seat, arms crossed.

"Anyway" the pink haired woman rolled her eyes, "anyone seen the guy?"

The different co-workers in the room simply shrugged and made innocent faces.

"Hope he's hot." Ino blabbered as she leaned her head against her hand.

"Wanna change of boyfriend or something?"

"No! But better than working with some ugly guy!"

Sakura sighed.

* * *

"Miguel Rodriguez." The man nodded with his head and smiled, to Sasuke seemingly fake, "Pleased to meet you." He held out his hand.

Sasuke sighed, then turned, "Follow me, I'll show you how we work here."

"Alright!" He pushed up his slim glasses and marched after Sasuke, with some sort of Laptop bag in his hands.

"There's the main shooting area" The Uchiha went on, walking to the lighting system. He explained the stage accurately, then went on to Ino's job.

The girl simply giggled and smiled, introducing herself and explaining briefly what she did most of the times.

Impatient and aggravated as he was, the raven haired man trudged over the make-up room, where he was meant to lead Miguel next.

Seeing as the two were still talking vibrantly, Sasuke leaned against the wall, yawning.

"Bored Sonny?" Sakura leaned next to him, eying the new co-worker.

"Could say so."

She pushed herself off the cold wall with a swift kick of her foot, "Don't worry, no match to your looks." She winked, then disappeared inside the room.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, and a smirk formed on his lips.

"**Señor** Uchiha?" The man turned his head to the neatly dressed man with the short, straight black hair, "Can we continue?"

With a single nod, Sasuke entered the make-up room.

"Here, our models dress up in the attires allocated to them, and get their make-up done. We have special stylists for that. Our momentary _professional_" He turned as he saw Sakura at work, putting some mascara on a model's face, "Is Sakura Haruno." He directed his hand towards the russet.

Sakura looked up with her crystal clear green eyes, smiled politely, stood up and went towards them.

Now she introduced herself and explained what she was doing, which was, in fact, _very _obvious.

So it confused the Uchiha. Confused through the sudden glint in the man's eyes, the large interest he seemed to have. But as Miguel continued with more personal questions towards Sakura, Sasuke understood it was simply his interest in the _woman_.

He understood, after all, thought of her himself as quite a catch.

As they continued to exchange words, Sasuke raised his hands, "Well then, I'll be over there. When you're done here, I'll show you how _I_ usually work."

With a silent growl, Sasuke left the room and walked off to his camera.

* * *

He acted a little clumsy at the beginning, much to Sasuke's despair, but seeing as he had a large amount of patience stored within him, he calmly watched and listened as the man queried about different subjects concerning the shooting of models.

It went all well to tell the truth, and the raven haired man was already near to, _may_ I say, _ecstatic_ when he saw how time ticked by rapidly, and soon duties would be over. If it weren't for the weird incident.

It wouldn't have very much appeared of any interest, nor importance, to another personality teaching this young man on how to shoot a bloody camera. Yet for Sasuke's keen and trained eyes, who, back then, took in every single detail that crawled across them, his attitude was conspicuous.

Clumsy as Miguel was, the camera slid out of his hands for a short second, wherein he tried to catch it with jittery hands.

Sakura, who by chance was standing near by, bent towards him and tried to catch the object as well, as known was a type of reflex, and after all, the expensive apparatus shouldn't carry any damage which could hinder their work.

Raising his head and speaking his thanks, Sasuke noticed how his new _assistant_ suddenly threw a dark and sadistic glare at the pink haired girl, which she didn't notice, as she had turned her head towards another direction.

With a deeply crest frown, Sasuke watched the man's move. But Miguel simply turned his attention to the camera, checking it, and then looking over to the obsidian eyed man, smiling in embarrassment.

_What the hell was that all about?_

* * *

"SSDD* really." Clutching the phone with one hand, the other stirred the wooden spoon in a pot. He had to be careful not to be blinded by the steam.

"What you mean, same shit different day? You're on a bloody _case_ mate!! Be happy for once."

"Dobe"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Naruto pouted on the other phone line, "Oy, how's it going with the beauty queen in your agency?" a sudden smirk kicked in.

"Shut up, before I come over there, 'cause trust me, you'll regret it." Now he began to smirk, as a sudden idea crept along his mind, "Oy _Dobe_, what's with Hinata, then?" His hands fiddled for a package of tiny pasta pieces, which Sasuke tore open using his teeth, pouring some of the contents into the brewing liquids.

"W-What?" He scratched his head, nervously, which Sasuke knowingly _guessed_ he would do.

"Already stuttering? She's not around, dude."

"S-Shut up! I don't know what you mean anyway." Hints of rouge spread over his nose.

"You know too well! Thought you wanted to ask her out!" the raven haired man had to chuckle at the mutterings Naruto made.

"I was…but…it's just…"

"Scaredy-cat."

"Me? _Scared_? Lé moi?" A boisterous tone rose in Naruto's voice.

"Yeah, _you_."

"Forget it! I'm not the type to pull the tail between the legs!"

"Go on, then."

"W-What?" His volume sunk in an instant, causing Sasuke to smirk anew.

He changed the ear with which he was listening to Naruto's talk, "Dare you to ask her out. _Tomorrow_. Confess."

"What! And what do I get for that?"

"A girlfriend?" He quirked an eyebrow. Seriously what _could_ he want more? Except Ramen maybe…

"No! From _you_!"

"Errr…my approval?"

"Quit that shit! C'mon, something proper."

"Hey, my approval is a lot!" He chuckled again.

"Oy Teme! Tell me, what if I confess tomorrow?"

"What if not?" Situations started to turn a little edgy now. This was not the type of outcome Sasuke was expecting.

"Alright, if I do it…" He paused, waiting for an audible reaction from the other telephone line, which never came, "I dare you to hook up the chick!"

"_What_?! Forget it!"

"Oh come on!"

"What do I get if you don't do it?"

"Uuhm… I don't know, tell the world I'm a loser or something, stick a 'kick me' sign on my back, whatever you want! But if I _do_ do it, I bet you to sleep with her!"

"_What the-_! Naruto, now this is escalating! We're talking about you finally asking out your crush, you little twerp!" He hushed out, falling onto the soft couch.

"Alright, yeah, was getting away with it" He sighed, but Sasuke was assured he was laughing all the while, "Alright, if I ask her out, and succeed, and am the bloodiest happy man on earth, I _dare_ you to ask her out. For dinner or something! But kiss!"

"We're adults, Dobe, this is plain childish."

"Everyone's a child somewhere deep inside."

"This is bellow my level."

"Who's chicking out now?"

He twitched.

_Okay Sasuke choose: a months worth, no, a **years** worth of complaints and mocking from Dobe telling me how scared I was, or a bloody date with a hot girl._

_What the hell!? I'm even asking?!_

"Deal."

* * *

She felt very odd. As if watched. Sakura spun her head around once more, but couldn't find anyone suspicious, or observant. Just a crowd of normal people, minding their own businesses.

She shook her head, weirded out by herself. _Herself_! Jesus! What was wrong with her?

Frowning, she continued her cold walk along the pavement. Her breath puffed out In front of her, as if she were a smoking dragon. The air felt strongly damp, the clouds mixed to build a large, cottoned layer of grey sheets, scrambling over the sun every now and then.

The shadows made her freeze, the warmth of the sun, however, felt pleasant.

Sakura crossed over the road to a sunnier side, when a sudden glint caught the corners of her eyes.

Paranoid as she was, she spun, as if struck by lightning, and stared into the emptiness of a house's corner.

Nothing. Just nothing.

Why, oh for what _bloody sake_ did she feel this paranoia?

She shook her head again. _Must be the different surroundings. Probably thinking **he** is around or something._

She smiled, mocking herself, then continued to work.

* * *

Now she was _convinced_ something was odd! As her emerald eyes scanned up to look around the arrived staff, she noticed Ino wasn't there. Okay, _that_ was normal. But as her eyes clashed with those of the Uchiha, she saw, she_ swore_ to have seen a hint of rouge covering the bridge of his nose. He tried to avoid her gaze, definitely was.

_Have I done something?_ She quirked an eyebrow, _am I looking weird? Got some weird clothing on?_ But checking herself resulted with the view of a normal attire. Even checking herself in the mirror as she entered the make-up room gave her the normal Sakura face.

Sakura was still deeply in thoughts, wondering what was causing this peculiarity in the air when she noticed the models hopping one after the other towards her.

_Get going, girl!_ She told herself, starting with the work. At least _that_ resulted with the same easiness.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't convince himself to do that. It was pathetic, so absurd, so childish! What was he thinking? He had been out with her already, wasn't that proof already? Alright, it wasn't a _proper_ date, and if anyone had asked, he would have denied that idea of course, yet to shut up some blond Dobe, he'd blurt that out anytime.

'_Proper date, Teme! As in with all the romance shit, the restaurant going, walking along the beach in moon-'_

'_Quit that!!'_

'_Alright, not **that** part, but you get what I mean!'_

Sasuke sighed. He got it too well.

"Man, that Dobe can be so annoying."

"What's he done now?" Her curiosity got the better of her, so Sakura edged closer.

"What hasn't he done?" Sasuke pretended to check down the camera.

_This is a chance…no, not here, where Ino is there- Gosh, am I REALLY considering this? I don't even know if Naruto has confessed yet! _

"Something is troubling you again." She chirped all too knowingly.

"Yeah" He kept his gaze on her for a while, "Where's the newbie?"

Sakura shrugged, "Don't really know, I think he said he's ill or something."

"Looked perfectly fine to me the other day."

"I have no clue." She turned around swiftly, at slight puzzlement, yet continued her work.

Sasuke sighed out in relief as the pink haired woman left the shooting area. He could finally focus his mind on his work, and come up with some quick plan all the while.

_How is he actually gonna tell me? Any idiot can tell a lie on the phone!_

He took a few shots as the models walked smoothly across the ground. He waited for some adjustments to the light.

_He's probably not got the guts, anyway_…

One of the models jumped out of the room too quickly, and Sakura was seen running after her, adding some final details into the 'beauty's' face.

_He was overexcited when he planned the whole deal out._

He continued with his snapshots, one after the other.

"Perfect." He called, and turned around, making a few checks on the camera.

_I should seriously stop thinking about this matter-_

"Oy, oy!" The double doors swung open lively and in came the long haired blond, "You _never_ guess what!" Her voice echoed through the whole room, drilling into the brains of all attending staff.

"Your boyfriend has finally cheated on you?" The raven haired man had to prod his ears from the ringing noise Ino's voice caused.

"Oh _shut up_ Uchiha and get a life!" She rolled her eyes in obvious anger. Yet she turned around merrily, "Guess who has confessed his love?!"

Sakura turned her attention towards her best friend, her eyes widening, "You're kidding me?"

"No!" She was smiling.

"Wait, Sai has asked you to _marry_ him?" The Uchiha was quirking an eyebrow by now, "After only…what…half a year?"

"No you idiot!" Her hands flew to her hips in an angry manner, "Jesus! I mean Naruto of course! He's confessed to Hinata, after _ages_!"

The chatter rose as the two girls were talking actively about how wonderful the news were.

Yet Sasuke didn't feel like smirking from being happy at the moment at all. He was still wide-eyed from the shock, and if he didn't get a move soon, he'd be fucked up for the rest of his life by Naruto's bloody reminders of what a chicken he is.

"You seem happy." Ino noted sarcastically, "Shouldn't you be at least somehow confident? Your best mate's finally jumped over the bridge for crying out loud!"

_I'm fucking doomed!_

"Jumped over the bridge?" Sasuke took a sip of the cup that magically appeared in his hands. (He's very fast!)

"You get my drift. He _confessed_, he's got a _girlfriend._"

"Yeah, but not wife." He stood up and walked towards the small glass door leading to their rest room.

"Not that fast, Uchiha! He's only just confessed."

"Y'know, he's been in love with Hinata since…" He leaned against the door frame, making a thoughtful face, "Since they first met! And after about, what? five years, he manages to confess? Jesus" He touched his head and walked in.

Ino huffed, lolling her eyes in annoyance, "He's _a fool_, you know Naruto! He's not the type to be serious! Well I'm glad they're together! So I bet it wont take long for the bells to ring." She smiled sweetly into midair.

"Yeah, _Christmas_ bells maybe." Pouring cold water into the finished mug, Sasuke washed it in the sink.

"Oh Uchiha, I don't get you at all!" she stamped a foot in frustration, "He's your best damn friend, the one you've told so many times to confess, and finally he does it over an incredulously 'long' time, and you act like it's the greatest crime he's ever committed!!"

_It is! He's making me act like a stupid teenager! She's gonna think I'm a small innocent puppy-in-love! _

He didn't answer anything, just walked out of the room and continued with his work.

* * *

She wrapped herself in her long, dark brown coat, trying to shake off the cold. The air was damp and near to below zero degrees. It was a time of cold rain, which was the most terrible time in Sakura's opinion.

_A horrible combination… wet and cold…_

She had been in Spain before, during holidays, and once her parents had decided to come some dreadful winter-time. She _detested_ those holidays.

With icy breaths the pink haired woman left the Model Agency and tried her best to speed-walk to her car.

As she reached the beloved vehicle (_with a heating system!!_) she turned her head, noticing shadows underneath a road lamp.

Sasuke was leaning against a wall, he himself clad in a warm coat, dialling something into his mobile phone. Normally Sakura would ignore such scenarios and just jump into her car, after all, it was bloody _freezing_! But when it came to that specific man, she couldn't help but feel attracted. She liked his way, his attitude, how he responded to her inquiries and yet stayed mysterious but sarcastic.

So curiosity got the better of her, and she marched straight towards him. _The warmth has to wait._

"Texting your girlfriend at late hour?" She asked teasingly with a smile on her face.

He looked up, seemingly surprised, "No."

Sakura halted in front of him, listening to the distant rush of the ocean.

With a quick move, the phone was shut and disappeared within Sasuke's pockets.

"Usually all people have I-phones and such stuff." She commented, still smiling.

"Tch... Not my stuff, sorry, don't need the modern money-consumers." He replied, looking at her.

This was definitely his chance.

He simply _had_ to grab it and ask.

And of course forget how _stupid_ he looked whilst then.

He twitched. Sakura frowned, but couldn't bite back the sign of laughter.

"Am I that funny?"

"No. But sweet."

Raising his eyebrows, he stared into her eyes.

_Wha- no! That's just- hypnosis! _

"Well if I'm that sweet, could you imagine going out with me?"

He said it.

Silence followed. Sakura slowly came to realisation and widened her eyes in surprise.

_Wow! He's asking me out! How well did **that** work? No wonder he was being so weird today! _

Not being able to bite back a smirk, she looked at him again.

"Is that a no?"

"No! I mean yes, no!" She sighed, "I'd like to, go out with you…" She breathed out.

He nodded, "Good. Then…how about tomorrow? Around 7. There's a good Japanese restaurant in Denia. "

"Yes! Sounds great."

"Good." He had to prevent himself from smirking.

_This is going too well!_

"See you tomorrow then." He raised a hand, turned around and left.

"See you…" She was still standing there in dazed wonder, "Wait!"

He looked over his shoulder, "Yeah?"

"Why ask me out?"

He shrugged, "Felt like taking out a gorgeous woman?"

Another few nods as a sign of understanding, and she smiled, "Alright. See you tomorrow then."

Both turned around and headed towards their cars.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

_This time, his cold hand trailed to her cheek, causing Sakura to jump from the cold, but nonetheless continued kissing the man in front of her._

_By pushing his tongue against her lower lip, he managed to gain entrance inside her mouth after biting it slightly and making her gasp. This caused a clash between their tongues, and he quickly enjoyed the taste, pressing harder, pushing her petite body further down onto the sofa..._

* * *

_**Señor: **Mr._

***SSDD: **Already said it! **S**ame** S**hit** D**ifferent **D**ay - from Dreamcatcher! :D

**_There you go people! I hope you liked the chapter, and the preview :D So there is a bit of lemon in the next chapter xD and it's very long! I hope that raises your interest!! So if you want to find out how the date goes, and how the deal ends *wink* then REVIEW! So you get the next chapter faster!! :DDD_**

**_Just press the review button_**

**_and you get what you crave for BD_**

**_Just do it! o_o_**


	5. A little Loving

_A/N: I'm super mega sorry for the looong long wait!! Thank you very much for being so patient with me! I've been having a hard time where I've been very ill and had tones of school work to catch up that I never really saw much of my computer..._

_So I want to thank you for the wonderful reviews!! =D I was very glad I got quite a few, and of course all the fave's and alerts! I do try to answer my mails as good as possible! =) So here is the next chapter, with a little lemon in it! And it's longer than usual! *hurrayy!* _

_Enjoy~**

* * *

**_

_**Case Closed**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: A little loving**_

There was a sudden dampness in the air from over the night. Everything felt slightly wet in her hands, which caused a sigh to erupt from her lips. She unclothed herself quickly and with some kind of elegance, then slipped under the shower, letting the steaming hot water pour down her body.

She made sure for the shower to be a short one. Stopping the water, the woman exited the shower cabin and groped for a towel, which was swung around her body with a swift movement.

"Damp too…" She whispered, looking down at the beige colour it carried.

A sudden impact grabbed her from behind, holding her tight, and a heated breath ruffled through her hair.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered as a rouge line crawled across the bridge of her nose, and her eyes fell wide in surprise.

A wide grin was spread across his lips as he held her "Yup!" He let go carefully, as if scared of hurting her.

The woman turned around with a pleasant smile, "What are you doing here so early?"

He shrugged, "I have a day off today! Thought I'd pay you a visit! Maybe we could do something…together." He grinned anew.

Giggling slightly, she responded: "Sure, just have to get dressed."

* * *

December days were flying past rapidly, and Christmas was close to be standing in front of the door. The first signs of decorations, including Christmas balls, trees, small Santa's hanging from roofs and terraces as well as figures presenting the nativity scene displayed in shops and restaurants, were to be seen.

The sports centre seemed iced through the glamour of light silvery roof coverings and walls clad in mirrors or painted white. Inside, there was a ghastly silence. Here and there, small conversations could be heard like heavy breathing.

A ball thumped against the floor and bounced back into the owner's hand, as he pushed it back every time it tried to escape his force.

"You never!"

"You know me" the ball was lead behind his legs, then back to the front, swung into the air, shot, swirled, and flew right through the net of the basketball goal.

Sasuke passed the ball with a heavy heap to his best mate, smirking as he went behind the man.

"You're a bloody liar!" Naruto grinned, bending before shooting the rough sphere in direction of the goal.

"Want proof?" Sasuke leaned back against the cold wall, his white shirt-sleeves rolled up his arms, hands dug into his pockets.

"Course! Not gonna work otherwise, is it? Not like it's hard for you to turn any girl around your finger, but still!" He grinned goofily again, passing the ball back to the raven haired man.

As he caught the basketball and prepared his shot through correct positioning, he couldn't help but somehow feel guilt inside himself.

_Guilt?_

This wasn't the usual him right now. He wouldn't regret anything, even if he admitted it was the wrong thing to do, which only _barely_ ever occurred. He seemed rather perfect, capable of everything and bad at nothing. He had sarcastic, dry humour, but maintained his charms, and magically, his good looks. He had the women run after him for miles, screeching as he came into presence, which was obvious by his appearances at work.

He used to have this kind of habitual attitude in younger ages, where he'd flirt with some girl of his likings (concentrating on looks, of course), go out with her, _sleep_ with her if he felt like it, then dump her the next day.

Not always did it work that smoothly, and not always did he have his own proper way, but it worked fine for him for some couple years, until he stopped, simply out of maturity.

Sasuke saw it as childish when it came to the dating-sleeping-dumping business, something done in naive youth, not when the age of reality came, where little games as such were seen as unappealing.

Of course there were the little flirts and kisses here and there, the comments and compliments, but they stayed minor, in the background, not to be considered. There was meant to be no regret by _dates_.

So why was he regretting it now?

After all, Sakura was drop down gorgeous, at least he could have described her as that. One of the rarest beauties he had ever come across. He liked the idea of a date with her, especially knowing her personality, after all, he liked their little _encounter_ at the port.

So why feel guiltiness when it came to an opportunity of taking such a beauty queen out? Simple: he didn't do it for the right reason.

He did it for a deal, some stupid idea lead by Dobe. _The_ Dobe. The _biggest_ Dobe that ever existed. Those bets were always nonsense, but at least Naruto never had to fear that Sasuke came up with emotions of regrets.

Too wrong now.

"What's up, Teme, you look weirded out!"

"How d'you wanna know that?"

"Simple, you missed the net." Naruto quirked an eyebrow and gave his friend a confused look.

"What?" He shrugged, shaking it off, "Everyone can miss, nobody's perfect!"

"Yeah, but not _you_! Wait, wait a sec-"

"No, no don't even think about it." Sasuke shook his head, grabbing the ball that came to a stop on the wooden ground.

"You actually _like_ her! You're coming onto her! Right!?"

"What?! You're talking shit." He stared at him in disbelief.

"You can't hide it!"

"I have nothing to hide, I barely know her, so don't come up with this nonsense."

"Oy, never heard of love at first sight?"

"Yeah, but don't _believe_ it!" Sasuke gave him a serious expression, obviously displeased at how the discussion had turned out. He didn't need some kind of talk through from the Dobe, nor a loving relationship with a bloody _co-worker_, "Yeah, she's hot, and yeah, I've just admitted it, but no, I've got no interest in her _at_ _all_, thank you very much."

With that he turned around, leaving the scenario whilst still bouncing the ball from time to time, causing an echo to jump across the gym.

"Jesus, he's _very_ serious…" Naruto was slowly starting to return to normal after the neck braking shiver that ran down his back, "But obviously not truthful" and a grin plastered itself onto his face.

* * *

So the deal was set, obviously somehow, by both Naruto and Hinata going to the same restaurant Sasuke would be taking Sakura to.

"Gives me a chance to get her out!" Naruto had explained as reasoning, and Sasuke agreed.

"Alright, so you know the location of the Japanese restaurant?"

"In Denia?" He gave a helpless smile.

Sighing, Sasuke explained the location in detail, suggesting to Naruto to text-message him if it were necessary, "But don't sit near us! Make sure Sakura can't see you."

"What if she does?"

"Pretend it was coincidence. Best not to let Hinata notice how you _stare_ all the time." He rolled his eyes.

"What! I don't stare!"

"You do, Dobe, so don't make it obvious."

"Alright! But don't forget to kiss!"

"Are you seriously expecting me to randomly press my lips against hers, just to satisfy your sick mind, and behave like I was a teenager again?"

"Course! Just do it, she won't ask about it too much." He winked, still grinning.

"You're a loony."

"And your best friend."

"Sadly enough…"

"What did you say?"

"See you then."

* * *

Sasuke had arranged to pick her up. He knew her address simply by asking Ino.

Putting on normal trousers and a black shirt, with opened sleeve-ends and leaving a few buttons open to breathe, he grabbed another dark jumper with a widely cut neck.

As he quickly finished his styling up, which took him barely more than five minutes, the obsidian eyed man got his thick brown coat and grasped the keys he needed.

"Be back in a while, Jingles." He smiled at the black lab that lay sleepily on the rug, yawning.

* * *

It didn't take long to find her house, it was actually quite easy, and it turned out she didn't live too far from Sasuke. Would be a good 35 minutes walk per foot maybe, on a good weather's day, understands.

So he left the car, sensing how the weather would most likely soon turn against his likings, yet ignored this firstly.

The doorbell went off, Sakura swung her head around in surprise of the punctuality and rushed to the entrance.

The lock unfastened and the door finally opened, "You're early." She commented with a smile.

He noticed her hair was still wet and curled in millions of corkscrew locks. In one hand she held a towel, trying to drench out most moisture from them. He noticed the long, dark blue dress she wore, with sleeves commencing at the side of her shoulders, ending just before the tip of her fingers. The dress folds swung just above her knees and the whole structure of the clothing seemed to cling lovingly to the russet's body. A black, thin piece of material was tied around her waist, the ends swinging at her right side. She wore no shoes, but black tights.

"One sec, sonny" She opened the door wide enough, indicating he could enter, which he did, closing the door behind him.

She disappeared into a room which he guessed was the bathroom. It didn't take long and he heard the hairdryer turned on.

But it _did_ take long for it to turn off.

He waited a good quarter of an hour for her to finish her little drying tour, and finally exit the bathroom.

The outcome was that her hair seemed a little bit straightened, yet still curled around many times at the bottom.

Slipping on a pair of black high-heels and grabbing her handbag as well as a coat, she stood in front of the Uchiha, smiling sweetly, "If you want, we can go."

With a smirk he nodded, both leaving the apartment.

* * *

"So you've been here more often?" She asked, taking a seat opposite of him as they entered the restaurant and were allocated a table.

He shrugged, "Yeah, a couple of times I guess."

"If I remember correctly, you _are_ Japanese, right?"

He nodded.

"I'm half Japanese. From my father's side. Yet I grew up in America, but only barely ever spoke Japanese to my father."

"But do you know it?"

"More or less." She looked to the side, trying to suppress a grin.

He chuckled slightly.

"Hey! Why don't you teach me some of it!"

"Teach? I'm not a good teacher."

"Come on, you can't be _that_ bad!"

"Well… I guess if it has to be."

She smiled widely, obviously amused, leaning forwards, "Okay, teach me something?"

Just then their first dishes were bought to them.

Sasuke pointed at the delicately cut fresh fish that was served raw, "Sashimi."

Rolling her eyes, both began to eat, picking up the wooden chopsticks and separating them with a clack.

The restaurant was neatly decorated with lanterns, having different symbols painted onto them, as well as large pictures of geishas or samurais. The patterns on the walls were simple yet eye-catching, the plants mainly being Bonsais or other Spanish flora.

From the side, Sasuke noticed spiked, blond hair, and someone next to it.

_He's here._ He concluded, continuing his meal.

On his way to the restaurant, he had decided to ignore the fact it was actually all about a bet. This gave him the opportunity to go out with a magnificent lady in long time, and one that actually seemed interesting. So it was to his pleasure, in some kind.

Sakura looked up, her eyes clashing with his as he had been staring at her.

"Is something?"

He shook his head, a faint smile on his lips.

"You seem amused."

"And, is it a crime?"

She shrugged, "Don't think so."

"Well then, tell me something about you." Why was he even asking?

"_Tell_ you something? I've told you loads! _You're_ the one who owes me." She tapped him playfully.

"I'm curious, I'm sure there is more about you."

"Why so interested, Uchiha?"

"I actually don't know" He admitted, looking through the window, "but It's something different from all the daily business."

Somehow accepting his answer, she thought for a point to start at, "What exactly is there to tell?"

"No idea….your dreams maybe?"

"At night?"

"The other ones."

Her eyes flickered in understanding, "My dreams…well, I always wanted to do something with theatre and cinema and that. I never really saw myself as an actress though, so I had the idea of working behind the scenes. I'm a little bit artistic, and too imaginative, and I believed being a stylist would be some fun."

"So you never wanted to be anything else?"

Next came their second dish, containing thin pieces of meat and grilled vegetables, seasoned with soy sauce and different ingredients used by the cook.

"Not really. I guess I had these childhood dreams, you know, like becoming a vet, or becoming a popstar, but those ambitions quickly pass by. I at some point actually considered opening up my own model agency, but after being engaged to Seth, those dreams literally died away."

"Why that? Because of his obsession?"

She sighed, "He was too overprotective, I guess. He was all loving and caring, but he wouldn't really let me do my own thing. He didn't even like the idea I would _work_. Seth was always talking about some great business ideas with a friend of his. Soon he seemed all stressed and angered; as if he had been in a massive row. I left him soon after he turned a little too insane for my taste. He gave up his job, telling me he had something else planned, something better in sight." She shook her head, a sad smile forming on her lips, "Haven't heard from him since."

"So you don't know where exactly he is?"

"I guess in Los Angeles still…"

"Should be careful with such stuff. Obsessed lovers don't give up that easily."

"But he doesn't know where I live."

"He could find out."

"Sonny, are you trying to scare me?" She laughed.

He smirked, "No, not really."

"Well, who knows, he may even be dead, which I don't wish for, but knowing how crazy he was when I left him" she shrugged, "But that's left behind now, wasn't like I really loved him anyway, only did it to-"

"Please your father, I know."

"Exactly."

"I guess I am somewhat similar there then."

A glittering came into her emerald eyes as she watched the man opposite of her, stabbing his bowl of rice mixed with vegetables cut into tiny pieces, "Are you actually gonna tell me something?"

"Might as well, might I not?" He sighed, still smirking.

"What was your father like?"

"Same, nearly. He was very strict, cold, he was ambitious I guess. He very much liked my older brother. He had confidence in him, knew he'd bring honour to the family's name and continue his businesses as soon as he would retire. After all, my big bro was intelligent, famous, had many contacts, was perfect in manner and attitude, simply a genius."

"And did you get jealous?"

"At some point, for sure, but it also told me something. I knew I would never want to become like that; to follow my father's orders. I didn't want to be controlled, I wanted to choose for myself, see what I liked. I know he knew I was capable of many things, but he tried harshly to pull the strings in the direction of his liking. I guess I escaped his control early enough.

"Weirdly enough, my brother supported my idea. I don't know if it was for love, or simply so he could run the businesses alone, which I believe was the case, but I got away with it. I didn't actually know what I wanted to be. A very good friend of mine somehow suggested I should become a detective. I still don't know if he actually meant it back then or was just making jokes, but it inspired me none the less, and I soon found a skill for it, for solving cases."

"That's what made you worldwide famous." Sakura smiled, both hands neatly folded above each other as her head rested on them.

"I guess…"

"But why did you stop?"

He hesitated, opened his mouth, breathing in deeply, but stopped again, "I…." He saw a flicker of movement in the reflection of the window, "I don't really talk about that."

"Aw, Come on! It's turning interesting!"

He sighed, "Back then something hap-"

A loud sneeze was heard from one of the neighbouring tables.

_Dobe!_

"Bless you." Sakura called, amazed at the loudness, "Weird" She said to Sasuke "somehow, it sounded familiar, don't you think?"

Sasuke's eyes were a little bit wider now, "You believe so? Not to me, anyway."

"What were you gonna say?" Her curious eyes returned again, focused on the raven haired man in front of her.

He smirked, "Nothing, not important actually."

* * *

"Bless you" Hinata said, handing him a tissue.

"Thanks" He murmured, cleaning his nose, "I guess I breathed in too much pepper."

"May well be." Hinata smiled sweetly, continuing with her meal.

As his eyes cleared from the blurriness bought to him after his sneeze, he tried to catch a glimpse in the reflection of the window which Sasuke and Sakura sat next to.

She was smiling in pure amusement, and he seemed not too bad either.

_Why the hell have they never met before?! Oh yeah wait, I always forgot to introduce them to each other…_

Realising this, he made a sheepish grin.

"Is something?" Hinata asked gently.

The blond returned back to normal "No! Nothing, of course." Grinning again, he proceeded eating as well, making sure Hinata wouldn't notice his silent spying.

* * *

The evening soon came to an end, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel slight displeasure at how fast it went by. He had actually enjoyed this evening very much, for the first after having many dates with girls, even though Sakura's questions could be annoying at times. Yet he liked her presence.

After he had paid, both of them left the restaurant silently. Sasuke took a quick side glance at his mate, and noticed, for once, that he had used his brains. He made sure Hinata would be having her back to the entrance as well as Sasuke and Sakura, as to not notice them.

Sighing in relief, he left.

And noticed the raging rain that poured down outside.

And with it, he remembered the kiss. But as his eyes averted themselves to the sight of the sweet russet, he couldn't help but feel more guilt boil up in the pit of his stomach by the thought of a meaningless _kiss_.

_Fuck the bet_, He smiled to himself, staring into the darkened sky.

"Damn, why does it have to rain like this _now_." Her words got him back into their current situation, "Bloody rain!"

And just as she spoke those words, harsher, larger drops came falling down like a violent storm, "Wait, I didn't mean it!"

"I think it's hail. We have these type of rains sometimes during autumn and winter." Sasuke sighed.

"What now then?" She started to laugh, surprising Sasuke, as she stared at the small hail balls.

He shook his head, pulling off his jacket, which was quite thick and tough, and handed it to her.

"I'm warm enough, thank you." She quirked an eyebrow, but earned another shake of his head.

"Put it over your head, it's quite strong, it'll protect you until we get to the car."

"Thanks" She spoke with a sudden smile, yet hesitation, "What about you?"

"I'll manage, don't worry. Now come on, quickly, I think it calmed down a little bit."

As Sakura pulled his jacket over, they headed straight for the car, the savaging lumps crashing down on them mercilessly. Sasuke quickly opened the vehicle and jumped inside, banging the door close.

He noticed Sakura entering next to him, tearing the door shut with all her might.

"Jesus!"

"You alright?" He asked, panting.

She nodded a few times, smiling once again, "Thanks. Are you alright yourself?"

"Yeah, think one of them hit my head, but it isn't too bad."

"You sure?" She looked with worry at his hair, trying to notice something.

"Don't worry, am alright!" And he started the engine, driving off.

* * *

"Ouch!" He muttered, rubbing the back of his head but earning a slap on his hand instead.

"Don't rub it! You'll make it worse."

"I can't help it."

He was on the sofa, leaning forwards, and she was right opposite of him, actually _on top_ *cough* of him, trying to look through his tightly grown hair.

"How does your hair stay like this?"

"That's one of the eight world wonders."

"There are only seven."

"With me, eight."

She nodded in approval, giggling, and cramming through his hair. Her cleavage seemed dangerously near his face, and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

"It's quite big, actually!" She complained.

"Bruise, or blood as well?"

"Bruise, you're lucky."

Shrugging his shoulders, she bent down again, "Where do you keep your first aid stuff?" She looked around the house curiously.

After they had driven off, the hail became worse, and figuring out that Sasuke lived a lot closer to the restaurant than Sakura, they drove there instead, until the weather would calm down and it was safe to leave the building. Having entered the house, she noticed the dog straight on.

Jingles greeted her immediately with slobbery kisses and barks, his tail wagging excitedly around as he jumped at the newcomer.

Sakura indicated her love for dogs, as she used to have many large dogs when she was younger. She even said how the aggressive guard dogs her father used to have, in order to protect the company buildings, were only controllable by her.

"You don't need to do that." He commented, finally, trying to stand up.

"Just tell me." She said, still on top of him, pushing him back.

"Bathroom, white box with a lock." He admitted, staying put as she went to get what she needed.

Coming back, she dabbed something cold onto his head, exactly over the bruise, causing him to wince. Then she stood up again and disappeared inside the kitchen, looking around the fridge.

"What're you planning?" He asked, but got no response as she hummed a tune unknown by him, then ran off to the bathroom once more.

This time she had something wrapped inside a towel, and he guessed she must have found an ice pack.

Sakura pressed it against his head as she was opposite of him once more.

"Ouch! Jesus, that's cold!"

"Can you guys only ever whine?"

"Yes!" He retorted, smirking, then taking the pack off her hand and holding it against his head himself.

She was bent on the sofa in front of him, whilst he had his legs spread, passing by on either sides of her, leaning against the edge whilst holding the cold healer.

"Thanks…" He muttered after a short while, attempting a smile, but letting it be as he felt dumb.

"Wow… were you actually gonna smile for me?" She smirked at him mockingly.

"…No…"

"You were."

"You were just imagining."

"I believe you're lying."

"I'm an honest person."

He seated himself now, slightly bending forward, "Really?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Sure am…" She heard him whisper as she began to feel his hot breath fanning against her neck.

"I wanna see that then." Sakura's voice was barely above a whisper, and he slowly let the cold ice pack lower down onto the sofa, as he pushed his head forwards and united his lips with those of the emerald eyed woman.

She just stared dazedly, shutting her eyes and enjoying the little kiss.

It was simple, sweet to begin with, and he separated from her, suddenly smirking as she couldn't hold back a smile.

"Is that honest enough for me?"

But she shook her head and neared him again.

This time, his cold hand trailed to her cheek, causing Sakura to jump from the cold, but nonetheless continued kissing the man in front of her.

By pushing his tongue against her lower lip, he managed to gain entrance inside her mouth after biting it slightly and making her gasp. This caused a clash between their tongues, and he quickly enjoyed the taste, pressing harder, pushing her petite body further down onto the sofa.

His other hand wandered down towards her dress, travelling to both arms as his other hand joined, pushing down the sleeves gradually.

Sakura split for a pause to breathe, sluggishly opening her eyes, yet shutting them soon and wrapping her arms around his neck, pushing lustfully against him.

He smirked against her lips, which she felt. Her hands grasped his jumper in an indication for him to take it off. And so he obliged, continuing with trailing sweet wet kisses down her neck.

He nibbled her earlobe, breathing heatedly into it and causing the woman underneath him to giggle in pleasure as she moaned. Liking the sound, he forced his thrilled lips against hers again, pushing down on her.

He felt lustful and ecstatic by now. This had turned out better than expected, and he was enjoying every bit of it. He could finally click off his mind, just concentrating on the matter in hand, which was, clearly, Sakura.

But as his desirous lips pressed for more against hers, his tongue delighted to meet hers once again, he was interrupted fiercely by the loud musical sound of his_ phone_.

_Nara!!_ He roared in his mind, grunting in annoyance.

But he knew he couldn't ignore it.

His shirt half off, he jolted up, grabbing inside his bag and dabbing the green button in annoyance, "What?!" He hissed.

_"Whooaa, calm down buddy, you sound as if I have just woken you from a deep sleep. And we all know how bad that is."_

"Whatever, what you want?" He sighed, leaning against the wall next to the sofa now, watching as Sakura got up, staring at him.

"_Well, I have interesting stuff, mate. We've got some information about that Japanese mafia gang running around in Los Angeles. Also figured out something about their plans, if not much, but it is a point to start at."_

"Can we discuss this tomorrow?" He rubbed the back of his head, touching the bruise.

_"Tomorrow may be too late. You said that yourself."_

"Yeah, _back then_, I'm really busy now." He complained, seeing as Sakura was pulling up her dress again.

"_Yeah, sleeping is no business! Come on Sasuke, this is really important and I think you'll like this stuff! And bring Jingles with you!"_ He hung up before Sasuke could retort anything.

He sighed.

"Bad news Sonny?" She spoke harmonically, enchanting him in some subconscious way.

"Type of, work calls." He rolled his eyes.

"Can't change that, sweetie, you better go." She smiled, which could have knocked down even the toughest in Sasuke's eyes.

He nodded in displeasure, pulling up his shirt and closing the buttons.

The woman stood up, neatly clothing herself again and then grabbing her coat and handbag.

"The weather has calmed down, I'll drive you home."

* * *

He reached her house soon. It was still raining, but the hail had stopped finally.

"See you at work I guess." She said, holding the door.

"Yup. Was nice."

"Was indeed." She smiled, then left the car.

"Bye Jingles!" She called inside, and winked at Sasuke himself. Shutting the door, she ran up the few stairs to her apartment.

He watched the light go on, then drove off in direction of the main police station.

* * *

"What could you discover?" Sasuke questioned right after his entrance, taking seat in one of the larger, swivelling chairs.

Jingles pounced in and stopped next to his owner.

"They're seen around sometimes, in Los Angeles, but they leave no kind of pattern." Shikamaru sat opposite of his friend now, "Seems the organisation has grown. 700 members at least, they guess they've only got skilled men at work, and women of course.

"In the past they were known for small crimes such as robbery and murders here and there. The corpses could normally be distinguished, the tracks to the criminals found sooner or later. Later on, they started with throwing the bodies into rivers, lakes, even placing them on graveyards, in old houses that they burned down. It was turning harder and harder to catch the culprits or finding out the necessary information about the victims." He watched as Sasuke inspected a stress ball he had picked up, nodding as an indication of his attention, "I believe those corpses we found here were their work too. Nowadays it's hard to find out who did it, especially as they leave no trace, but such mysterious cases usually lead back to _that_ yakuza organisation."

"So you think they have a location somewhere here in Spain?"

"I'm assured they do. But we can't make out a leader."

"What about their plans? Did you find a witness?"

A nod from Shikamaru's side, and Sasuke's attention gradually grew.

"Elder, retired man in the north of Los Angeles. Said he heard rumours going around about some shark loan business. Something serious, anyway. They wanna make the big money, but to start off the businesses they begin with older geezers who stink of money. Fake marriages, murders, accidents, such stuff. Most time these men have contracts with their business, which gives them a large profit. But it's not always the case, otherwise it would be too obvious."

"So they hide well. Some of their victims earn the large money sums through contracts, others are gained through secret agents marrying them, another bunch might as well just be murdered and stolen." Sasuke summarised.

"Yes. And they surely have some co-workers in police businesses and data controlling systems. They manage to erase all information, somehow. We're still scrambling for some kind of data resource. Subscriptions maybe, friends. It's hard, most of the victims don't seem to have a family."

"They have good tactical thinking." Sasuke nodded, swirling slowly from left to right in his seat, "So those corpses we found…most likely those are co-workers."

"Co-workers?" The pineapple head frowned, his dark eyes focusing on Sasuke, trying to see through his thinking.

"Yeah, traitors, useless people, maybe too much. They're trying to cut down their people, so that they gain a higher profit, if you get what I mean."

"Ah, I understand…and they do this in another country to lower the chance of being found out."

"Exactly." Sasuke pointed a finger at him, "Which means, the guy with the bruises, seemingly in a fight" He paused, thoughtful, "He _was_ in a fight. He must've either resisted, or it was the reason for his death."

"So…what shall we do next?"

Jingles began to bark, jumping up and leaning his paws against the table.

"What's up, boy, you've got an idea?"

Another loud bark that echoed through the room, and suddenly the Labrador jumped towards the door, back on his heels, pulling down the handle with his jaws, then leaving the room.

Sasuke jolted up from his seat, "Oy! Jingles! Comes back!" Both men ran after the dog who chased to the entrance, flung himself against the door and left outside into the stormy night.

"Jingles!" Sasuke called, but the dog just barked, running off, turning faint, "He's never done _that_ before!"

"Maybe he's tracked something." Shikamaru suggested, "But we won't find him at this time, especially not during this weather."

"I hope the idiot doesn't make me worry." The raven haired man grumbled, "I'll be heading home, I'll give you a ring when I have an idea."

His old partner nodded, watching how Sasuke pulled on the jacket and left for the freezing world outside.

* * *

He writhed in his bed, dreaming fractions of images that popped into his mind. Part of these were about his date, the bet and his _nearly_ getting off with a world wide beauty. The other part revolved around the case, the different signs, the dead corpse of the beaten man…

"_So you don't know where exactly he is?"_

"_I guess in Los Angeles still…"_

Sasuke spun to the other side, frowning in his drowsiness.

"_Elder, retired man in the north of Los Angeles…"_

Sweat pearls began to drip down his side and he muttered something incomprehensible.

"_Why that? Because of his obsession?" _

_She sighed, "He was too overprotective, I guess. He was all loving and caring, but he wouldn't really let me do my own thing."_

With a sudden jolt, he sat up, panting and sweating heavily.

"Of course, for fuck's sake! Jingles, you're a genius."

And he hopped out of bed, seeking a specific place...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

_The charcoal eyed man stopped, pulling out a specific corpse covered through a turquoise sheet._

_"Ready?" He asked, yet never awaited an answer but instead pulled the sheet off the body._

_For a good handful of seconds, all Sakura managed to do was glare. Not out of anger, but confusion. Afterwards, her eyes widened to a dangerously large size, emerald sparkling in horror, surprising even Sasuke. Sakura stepped back, swallowed, shut her eyes and shook her head._

_"Is that Seth?" _

* * *

_A/N: You were antiscipating it, were you not? Sakura finally sees Seth again, but the state he's in...she may regret it! So, what secrets are to be revealed in the next (already existing, if yet needing corrections) chapter?! _

_REVIEW and you'll find out, 'cause no review, no chapter! =D So write me nice little reviews and you'll get the chapter ASAP!! _


	6. The Connection

**_Hey guuuyys! I know it has been donkey's years since I last updated, and I want to say I am terribly sorry about that! I have an excuse xD I was in hospital for some time due to my illness, and I had GCSE examinations which were going on for weeks, so I was pretty busy and never found time to write this! _**

**_Thank you still for all the reviews, alerts and favourites you sent me during this time! I'm so glad this story is somewhat liked ^^ I am terribly sorry for not having updated xD I know some of you are impatient for the next chapter, so here it is! It isn't very long, but I promise to update faster, as now I have holidays!_**

**_By the way if you have any questions, please ask me =) And now enjoy this chapter! _**

**_

* * *

Case Closed  
_**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Connection**_

She groaned as the house rang in silent vibrancy, awakening her. Sakura turned, thinking of imaginations and just a stupid phone call maybe from Ino. Yet the ringing was more intense, louder, and did very obviously not come from a cell phone.

Another moan. She turned in her bed, opened her eyes sluggishly. They darted to her clock as the bell rang another time.

"Which insane person rings at my house at freaking four O'clock in the morning!" She complained with a huff and threw herself reluctantly out of bed.

Wearing nothing more than a silky nightdress and a pair of slippers she jumped into as she stood up, Sakura unlocked the door and opened it, prepared to smack whoever it was in the face.

If it were Ino, she better prepare her grave.

"Who the hell- Sasuke!" Sakura's eyes fell wide open in shock as she saw the raven haired man leaning against the wall, in front of her door, a stern gaze on his face, "What are you doing here at _this_ time?"

"I would like to come up with an excuse such as 'I couldn't stop thinking about you' to please your romantic mind, but I have to disappoint you." He smirked, and she rolled her eyes, "I need you to come with me somewhere."

"Where is somewhere?"

"Medical Jurisprudence."

"Why…?"

"To identify a corpse." His voice was plain and direct.

"Ahá…?" Her left hand ruffled through her hair and she couldn't bite back a yawn, "Seen the time?"

"Yes, this is urgent Sakura."

"Why…?"

"Because people are dying…and I can't sleep if this isn't done…and if you reject I'll be a complete fool standing outside your house at ten past four in the morning." He shrugged, grinning.

"You _are_ a fool, Sonny…" Sakura smiled dreamily, leaning against the door.

"And if you stand there any second longer, you _might_ just end up without that sweet dress." He smirked, and she couldn't help but laugh at his remark.

"Alright, gimme a second to get dressed." She offered him to step inside, yet he shook his head, "Be right back then."

"Oh, err, Sakura?"

She turned, „Huh?"

"Could you please bring a towel along with you?" He pointed at his drenched black companion next to him at the door, panting and wagging his tail, "I fear Jingles is getting a cold."

* * *

So they sat in his car, at half past four in the morning (yes, Sakura took long to get dressed!) with a huffing dog in the back of the car, yelping from time to time.

Sasuke drove silently to their destination, not losing another word about why exactly he wanted Sakura to identify a corpse. And Sakura didn't really want to ask.

Partly this was because she was drowsy with sleep, not fully concentrating on the matter at hand as she fought off slumber. Another part was that she _knew_ Sasuke wouldn't give her a proper answer. So instead of risking to end up confused, which she _really_ didn't want at this point of time (half past _four_ in the _morning_ people!) she kept her mouth shut and just watched as lights passed by.

Suddenly, the car halted at a petrol station, the bright lights blinding the pink haired woman to no end.

"Running out of petrol?" she mumbled as she covered her eyes with her hand.

Without a word, Sasuke left the car and marched towards the shop. A few seconds later, he returned with two unidentifiable objects in his hands. At least to Sakura they seemed unidentifiable.

He handed her a covered cup as he sat down in the car, "For you." He said, for she just stared with a frown at the cup offered to her.

She smelt a mingle of aromas right then. Through the sudden wind caused as he slammed the door shut, Sakura breathed in his own personal scent, and smiled immediately at the remembrance of how _close_ they had been just mere hours ago. And then the steaming hot scent of coffee tickled her nose.

"I think you need some." Sasuke said finally, and the woman took it with a small 'thanks', sipping the contents.

He himself was downing the bitter drink within a few moments, then started the engine anew and drove off.

* * *

"It's going to be cold in there." Sasuke warned as he watched the pinkette with the thin black jacket and tight jeans.

"Oh well…" She spoke with later regret, as the Uchiha's statement was more of a warning better took seriously.

Her hands flopped to her arms, yet she staggered after Sasuke, who led her past numerous corpses.

She shivered uncontrollably, yet if it was due to the coldness or due to the fact she was surrounded by hundreds of dead people; she did not know.

The charcoal eyed man stopped, pulling out a specific corpse covered through a turquoise sheet.

"Ready?" He asked, yet never awaited an answer but instead pulled the sheet off the body.

For a good handful of seconds, all Sakura managed to do was _glare_. Not out of anger, but confusion. Afterwards, her eyes widened to a dangerously large size, emerald sparkling in horror, surprising even Sasuke. Sakura stepped back, swallowed, shut her eyes and shook her head.

"Is that Seth?" Sasuke asked coolly, trying _not _(!) to sound as cold as usual.

She nodded weakly, the sickness bubbling up in her stomach, the sides of her cheeks twitching and a vile taste already filling her mouth.

Sasuke sighed, covering the bruised body of the only victim they had found fully wounded.

He led her out of the room, seating her at a table and placing his heavy jacket over her shoulders in order to take her shivering.

She had turned a very pale white, her eyes stayed shut as she leaned against the seat, not moving, just jiggering cold. It would be very stupid asking her if she wanted something to eat, Sasuke reckoned, and she had just drunken a coffee. He didn't know what could make her feel a little better, so he hoped it would go by in a few minutes. Yet as he saw her fingers poke around the corners of her eyes, and he discovered the tears chasing down her cheeks, he knew it wouldn't be over in just minutes.

_What to do?_ His dog chimed underneath him and looked up with beady eyes.

_Alright…_ Sasuke thought, not knowing if it was appropriate. He took Sakura's hand into his – an attempt to warm her up as most nerves are at the fingertips – and then motioned her to stand up. She obliged, sobbing, and he took her into his arms as quickly as possible.

Sasuke tried to warm her up as best as possible, rubbing her back soothingly, leaning his head on her shoulder to whisper into her ear and shush her every time the sobs grew in volume. Her tears wiped against his chest. They stood still in that position for a moment.

The opening door interrupted their private moment and revealed the lazy, yet genius Shikamaru, who arched an inquiring eyebrow at the two of them.

Sasuke tried to indicate with mere looks that he was there to comfort the girl, yet Nara ignored the message and turned instead.

He shook his head in disbelief, _Jesus, Uchiha, using every kind of means to flirt with that woman all of a sudden?_

_

* * *

_

She sat, being consulted behind a spotless glass from Shikamaru personally. Sasuke watched her, his drowsiness catching up with him. His heart was wrenched at the sight of the saddened, blanched girl who tried to focus harshly. He sighed.

Why did he feel such bitterness? He didn't know, but he couldn't look at her in such a state. Sasuke couldn't take it, inexplicably enough. But he guessed it would be so with any person, especially a woman, as they could express emotions in the most detailed way, turning anyone's heart. Even though the Uchiha was different, and known for his cold attitude, carelessness and especially his unsympathetic side, he felt changed all of a sudden. As if he were a normal person in between all the others.

Sasuke shook his head with a grunt. Why was he brooding over such irrelevant crap?

The door opened, Sakura exited, followed by the pineapple head who held a clipboard in his hand, similarly to a scientist.

Sasuke pushed himself off of the wall he rested against, awaiting a word from his companion.

"Okay, we have quite a bit of information here, thank you Haruno." Shikamaru nodded as she smiled weakly in acknowledgement.

"Sasuke." Both men were in an eye-stare at that moment. The Uchiha nodded, understanding that he was needed to find out any intimate secrets available, as Sakura seemed to trust him.

Usually, Sasuke would just accept and do as you would have to in this position, after all, it's about saving lives and bringing rightness to the world, correct?

Yet he couldn't convince himself that this was right. It was more of a _using_ of someone's trust. So he decided to be more open with her.

"How're you?" He whispered as he stood in front of her. She still wore his jacket.

"Am okay…" She tried for a smile.

"Will you…manage to get over it?" A blunt question, but Sasuke didn't exactly know what to ask.

She answered nonetheless, "He wasn't very close to me. I guess the shock overwhelmed me, after all, it's different when someone dies whom you know personally."

The man nodded in understanding, the silence filling the air in between them.

"I think you'd do good with something to bite." Sasuke suggested, flinging his head in direction of the cafeteria.

"I'm not hungry at all."

"You still need something in that stomach of yours, or you'll _really_ throw up." He sounded concerned, and somehow that raised Sakura's attention.

"Alright…" She gave in after a few seconds, and they both headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

She mainly poked at the salad with her fork, looking out of the window into the early morning.

Six O'clock had been striking, the first tiring rays of reddish sunlight beamed across the town, gleaming magnificently over the viewable ocean.

"How often do you go to the sea?" She asked all of a sudden, her head held upright through a hand, still facing the window.

Sasuke looked up in surprise, "Well…I _live _at the sea…so…"

"No. I mean properly go there so you stand right in front of the endless waters. So that you can hear the waves clearly. Like going to the beach, just that the beach doesn't really count, as long as it's right in front of the ocean." She said those words as if mumbling in slumber, and for a second he believed she could sleep with open eyes. She didn't stir one bit, surprising him yet again.

"Very often." The raven haired man answered, onyx eyes directed at the deep brown pool of coffee in his hands, "Helps me think."

Finally she moved, and averted her eyes to him. _Now_ he could see her awareness, the almond green eyes shimmering inaudibly before him.

"It's another reason I came here to Spain."

"Not solemnly because of the weather?" Sasuke smirked. Could he allow himself some usual sarcasm?

She giggled, "No, my other reason wasn't that." Her smile disappeared in an instant, "I heard him talk once, on the phone. I don't usually tune in into what is being said by him. It's none of my business, I didn't care much either and well, we weren't close enough to awaken my curiosity. Seth lived his life and I lived mine. Anyway, he was talking to some strange person, I don't know, and he was talking about a trip to Spain. He said their plans would bloom here. I didn't listen to the end of the conversation."

She dared another glance at him, and saw his untouched face, cold and emotionless as always. She could not determine his thoughts this time.

"Did you tell Shikamaru this?"

She licked her lips, shaking her head after a few seconds, "I felt like mentioning it, though. I don't know why I decided against this."

The Uchiha nodded, sighing, "Did you…ever talk about Spain with Seth?"

She was silent at first, thoughtful, then answered: "I think so, yes. I told him it was the country I wanted to visit the most. For our honeymoon maybe."

"How long was it until you two intended on marrying just before you split up?"

"About three months."

The puzzle pieces intertwined with each other and started to form a sensible logical plan. Seth, working for the Yakuza agency, was to be marrying Sakura in three months time. Their honeymoon would be in Spain. There he could meet up with other people of the gang, continuing his dirty job, just in another country. Or whatever they planned on doing in Spain, which of course had to be solved, but fact was fact: Sakura's ex-fiancé was entangled into this whole murder business. After all, they both had lived in LA. It all made sense. But why was he murdered? Was he a co-worker too much?

Sasuke couldn't see through these events totally. Yet he knew a way of finding out more.

A warm hand engulfed his own one, and Sasuke looked up into Sakura's large eyes, "Sasuke, can you _please_ explain to me what on earth is going on here?" The edges of her eyes twinkled and he knew she has had enough already.

"Maybe you should find some rest before we go through this."

"I won't be able to rest."

"You still won't be able even _after _I've explained this to you."

"I don't care. I hate being held in the shadows of situations that involve people I once _knew_." She declared, seemingly desperate for an explanation.

Sasuke grunted, but did as desired.

"There is a Japanese mafia organisation in LA, where you and Seth lived. We don't know too much details, but we assume they kill different people for some reason. Probably con artists as well, it's mainly about the money. We believe they're trying to open up a business; shark loans, most likely, and in order to gain the big profit they use illegal tricks. Your ex-fiancé was involved in this business, even though I cannot promise what exactly he was doing. We're trying to find the culprits. It's hard to identify the corpses, as all their identities have been deleted, but you recognising Seth has been a great help, this way we can track it back down."

Sakura nodded as he came to a halt, "Even though I don't know very _much_."

"Quantity doesn't matter. Sometimes the smallest details are the only one's that really matter." She smiled.

"It sounds nearly poetic."

Sasuke couldn't help a smirk, and gazed back at his coffee as he heard a giggle from Sakura.

* * *

"Nothing more." Sasuke said with a sigh and threw himself against the large armchair in the office, "That's all she knows about the victim."

Shikamaru nodded, buried in thoughts, "How come Jingles went to her house? How did he know she had something to do with the corpse?"

Sasuke halted in his movements, frowning himself, "True…I didn't consider that. I guess he's just abnormally smart" the man smirked at that thought, "comes from hanging around me too much."

Shikamaru chuckled, "Yeah, but he never even saw the corpse."

"He can read my thoughts somehow, and he can make connections better than myself. That's how he came to the conclusion. Jesus, Nara, he's a _dog_, he's got instincts and that stuff." The pet owner slurped down some more coffee from his (I don't even _want_ to count) mug, gazing down at the obsidian creature next to his feet.

"He's loyal, and I think he's pretty much interested." The detective stated, standing up, "How do you plan on proceeding next?"

Sasuke didn't answer, but continued to stare at the silky fur of his companion. After a while, he took a deep breath, "I don't like doing this…but…" With a frown, the man looked up at Shikamaru, "I think I'll go give my brother a ring."

* * *

A piece of paper was scrunched together ferociously. Specs glittered under the glistening, solemn night lamp. With quickened movements, the man tore at a new piece of paper, grasped for a pen in his pocket and began scribbling something with a faked handwriting. The scrap piece of paper was chucked into a dodgy envelope, which was cast into a specific post box in front of an apartment.

He finally turned with a wrinkled grin and left the area in an instant.

There were no lights in that apartment.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

_"It's…the **memory, **the **knowledge** that someone, who I was supposed to **marry**, is now dead. And not just dead but **murdered**…and…and…I saw him…like that…dead…it's…." she couldn't figure out the correct words, and she felt speechless._

_He had a weird feeling she would cry again, but Sakura surprised him when she turned around and smiled, simply, yet sweetly._

_And it felt so weird. Strange in Sasuke's mind. How his heart twisted comfortably and his stomach felt light. His lips took a new direction upwards and he just felt…relieved at her sight. He didn't like this feeling. So confusing, so new, irritating, he didn't know how to react. So he stayed positioned there, trying to figure out what to do._

_

* * *

_

_**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as I liked writing it! :D Well well, who was the mysterious person at the end of the chapter? Anyone wanting to guess? xD I wont tell you the answer though, that would just ruin it! Await more tension in the next chapter, and yeah, Itachi is to be involved! What will happen? I can tell you the next chapter has a small twist at the end, so if you review lots, then you'll get that chapter ASAP!**_

**_So please review, and I hand out cookies and a glass of milk who wants one :3_  
**


	7. Devastations

_Hey peeps! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I know, I suck! But I have an excuse; I've been bloody busy with school and shit, doing tonnes of work and having no time whatsoever to write nor upload. Blame my teachers. THANK YOU ANYWAY to all of you who faved, reviewed, subscribed...etc. :DDDD I appreciate it greatly! Anyway, chapter 7 is here!_

_Don't ask me how many chaps this will have XD I HAVE NO IDEA! It's no where near end really...I think... ;D_

_ENJOY! 3_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 7: Devastations**_

A flash of light, and chuckle, "Good" and the light flashed another couple of times in a disjointed beat, doing the work it was made for doing.

"Where the hell is she!" Ino's hands were waving around with glittering fingernails that were painted in all kind of flashy colours, with flashy patterns and diamonds.

The models grimaced at her, rolling their eyes in discomfort as they had been disrupted from their work. Miguel looked up, stopping the process of taking photos as he was directed to do by Sasuke, who supervised him.

"Calm down woman, you're scaring the people off." Sasuke directed a hand towards the models, who weren't pleased at all that the blond designer was calling around, shouting her lungs to destruction as she inquired about a specific pink haired woman.

"That's no answer!" She huffed, two hands placed on her hips in displeasure, "This is not funny Uchiha, I've been calling her for the billionth time and she _is not answering_!"

"Maybe her phone's turned off?" He suggested in a cool manner, "She's not been having much of a good time lately, leave her to rest, Tsunade has excused her already."

"Yes but she hasn't told _me_ what's going on!" Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open in sudden disbelief, "I'm her _best_ friend!"

"Go complain to her." The raven haired man had no patients left for Ino and turned away.

"It's _your_ fault!" Her presence was right beside him now, her baby blue eyes glaring deeply into his skull, trying to burn him with them.

But seeing as laser eyes aren't realistic, it didn't work.

"She's been not well ever since _you_ interfere! What the hell is going on detective boy?"

And then it happened. This strange thing that Sasuke immediately recorded, at first not taking serious, but soon sparking his suspicion.

Miguel's eyes went all dark, in a strange manner that minimized his view field, his lids slightly dropping. The grip on the camera was tight and seemingly merciless, and his orbs were focused on Sasuke in a manner of fear and shock.

Sasuke couldn't quite concentrate on his actions as Ino continued her complaints, "We all know now you're back into old business, but for what reason do you have to pull poor old Sakura into this shit? She's got enough trouble of her own!"

Sasuke lolled his eyes in distress, "Ino, look, can we stop this? Whatever business it is that concerns her, it's none of yours except Sakura wishes to share it, okay? Now can we _finally_ continue, I don't wanna spend all night doing this shit, seriously, I have a life to catch up with, thank you very much, get back behind those drawing boards."

She looked very shocked, very aggravated, and by jolly, with that big gob she owned she was very close to spewing some incoherent words at the Uchiha in front of her, if it weren't for a specific someone coming through the doors.

"Hey all…" Sakura muttered, touching her head in a sign of having a headache, and tiredly throwing her bag to the floor, "Sorry for not turning up earlier, had a hard night…"

Ino spun on her heel and was about to shout again, but Sasuke's hand was faster, pressed against her lips, "Good you've come at all, some models are waiting in the make-up room, if you'd please tend them, otherwise we'll be stuck here until midnight."

The pinkette nodded tiredly, grasping her bag after having dismantled her coat, trotting over to the room.

"Ouch!" Sasuke grasped his hand as he felt a sharp solid trying to bite through his flesh. His deadly glare fell upon Ino, who grimaced in an angry manner and turned away with a huff, walking off.

The Uchiha sighed in frustration, and then he remembered, turning around and staring at his new co-worker. Miguel seemed quite normal, smiling and holding the camera up. But the tension never left his visage.

* * *

"It is type of urgent." He muttered, leaning back in his seat and checking the clock once more. Four in the morning, _Christ_, he couldn't believe it.

"I'm having a dinner in a sec, bro, it's important too."

"The chick can wait."

"Ey, how d'you wanna know I'm going out with a girl, it might be a business dinner."

"Yeah right, you decline every time."

"Not if it helps me to establish business, fool." Itachi sighed at his brother's blunt attitude.

"Look, it's _four_ O'clock in the morning here, and I know over there in America it is much more earlier, but _I_ am wasting my sleeping time to contact you so that you're free and actually pick up the phone, not your _secretary,_ who, by the way, has changed _again_." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brothers tendency's to change his young, sexy secretary every two odd weeks.

"Alright, what's the matter that you need advice from your so wise big brother?" The business man smirked on the other line, collapsing onto his sofa and switching on the television.

"Pfft, not advice, rather your connections. You've got some mates within the police's data handling system, right?"

"Well, yeah…why?"

"What can those guys tell me about the Japanese mafia organisation roaming about LA?"

There was a moment of silence from the other line, and Sasuke knew some interrogations would come up soon.

It didn't take long for Itachi's master brain to add one and one together to get the situation, "You're back into your old skin?"

"Type of…yeah." Another glance at the clock told him six minutes had passed.

"What the hell happened? Did they drug you? You were so over with it when I last saw you, nothing could have changed your mind."

"Things change, okay? This is a big fish, and a strong one, I need your help. I don't like asking, but this case is really getting me going."

"What about Ruka?"

Another moment of silence, a stiffening silence, and Itachi knew he had prodded an arrow somewhere in the side of Sasuke's body, "Are you really going to solve this one despite…you know yourself…"

There was a sigh that followed after a few seconds of no sound, "Yes, I don't know why, but I've got the push, and now I'm in it and can't get out without solving it."

"Always the same" Itachi smirked again with some hidden pride, "alright boy, explain to me where it's itching and I'll see what I can do."

The older Uchiha listened with interested intensity as Sasuke described the scenario and mentioned any necessary details. Sakura also popped up in the discussion, of course, but any intimidate specifics where left out, obviously.

* * *

Cold air vibrated with moisture around the sizzling night lamp. The streets were empty, life was fading into hidden night activity and mainly dead roads. The small beach-bar throbbed with life and very much to Sasuke's dislike, stank of it too. Alcoholic beverages and smoke clogged the small building. Despite these unpleasant factors, the raven haired man entered, pushing his way through the blinding crowds of cheering, red-cheeked people and reaching his destination at the bar.

Behind the wooden counter stood the tall woman with short blond hair that Sasuke had been searching for. A simple dark glance of his and she signalised, using her thumb, to the small section of the bar that could the flapped back.

He went there and entered the back room of the small pub. There stood a table with four chairs, a coffee machine, some papers, files, food reserves, dirty plates, and otherwise just belongings of the woman and other people.

Legs on the table, Shikamaru occupied one of the chairs, hands behind his head and a dying cigarette stuck between his teeth.

"So, what's the plan." He mumbled with the small stick in his mouth, "Did you succeed?"

Sasuke slumped down on a chair, a heavy sigh escaping his lips, soon adorned by a smirk, "Sure was."

Shikamaru grinned, "So your bro is prepared to help?"

"Mhm…we'll have direct contact to some of his mates who work right at the data handling offices of residents of the Nation. He'll search about for that…Seth guy, and he may find some old deleted files. Anyway, he's arranging a flight for me to go to LA some time soon."

"Some follow up work or what? You sure about this. The police forces we alarmed in LA had two of their men shot when they haunted them down a highway."

Sasuke gave him an unbothered look, "I'm not a fool like them am I? I know well enough how to look after myself." He chuckled at the sound of his words.

There was a nod from the pineapple head, "Well, and what are we going to do in the meantime?"

"That is the question…we can't do nothing much without finding out more about that Seth…and once we've analysed him, we might find connections. He was the only one who was bruised – he _must_ have known it was soon going to be over with him."

"Maybe, or it was an accident."

The morbid eyes sparked for a second at this thought, "You mean…a sudden fight and an accidental death? That depends on how deep Seth was intertwined into this whole shit. And we don't know that bit…how significant was his role?"

"According to the descriptions Sakura has given us…he might have been one of the leading factors. Or just a simple worker easily inspired."

"I doubt he was that thick, not after all Sakura told me." Sasuke's hands were clasped together in front of his mouth as he leaned onto the table, his eyes staring into nothingness, "There is more to it than we believe…"

A sudden blur of memories rushed to his brain in an instant, and fled the second after. He remembered the strange look on Miguel's face at work, after Ino had called him 'detective boy'. Didn't he know he had been one? His name was quite known, he was sure of it. What was that sudden rash of nervousness? But the thought left Sasuke soon. Miguel was a simple man, so he seemed, one of quiet status, Tsunade hat told him, not come around the world much. What would you expect in such a place as **Javea**? He probably hadn't heard of such names too much, and if, maybe it was the sheer surprise of working together with a well known detective that caused this inexplicable reaction.

* * *

She heard a ring at her door and took no great notice of it until it repeated again, making her stand up in a depressive manner and opening the door.

The sight in front of her slightly cheered her heart.

"Sunflowers…" She couldn't bite back the giggle and the small smile as Sasuke shrugged in an unknowing manner.

"It's type of Spanish; sunny." He smirked, and she took the bunch of sunflowers, letting the Uchiha enter.

"Is there anything you still need to know?" She asked, wandering off to the kitchen wearing nothing more but a tank top and hot pants.

"What you mean?" Sasuke studied a portrait of her in younger age, accompanied by a small dog, which he guessed was a terrier.

"About the case…" Her voice took a more sombre tone as she stared up into emptiness, the bunch of flowers still present in her arms.

Such an innocent view caused Sasuke to approach her, "I was wandering how you're doing. You weren't too good the other day."

"It's…the _memory**, **_the _knowledge_ that someone, who I was supposed to _marry_, is now dead. And not just dead but _murdered_…and…and…I saw him…like that…dead…it's…." she couldn't figure out the correct words, and she felt speechless.

He had a weird feeling she would cry again, but Sakura surprised him when she turned around and smiled, simply, yet sweetly.

And it felt so weird. Strange in Sasuke's mind. How his heart twisted comfortably and his stomach felt light. His lips took a new direction upwards and he just felt…relieved at her sight. He didn't like this feeling. So confusing, so new, irritating, he didn't know how to react. So he stayed positioned there, trying to figure out what to do.

"Sonny?"

He blinked a couple of times, "Y-Yeah?"

"Do you want anything to drink?" She smiled, presenting pearl white teeth with a mocking look on her face.

"Yeah…"

She marched towards the kitchen, and he guessed he had to follow her, and so did.

"Coffee, Tea, water, coke…?"

"Water will do."

There was a pulsating silence as she poured the gurgling water into the glass, presenting it to the Uchiha with another of her smiles and watching as he took a sip.

Sakura couldn't help but get lost in a fit stare, ignoring his inquiring quirks of an eyebrow as he saw her glistening eyes, and those rosy cheeks, and something sly behind her look.

"Is there…something?" He asked, confused, and somehow drunk in the strange feeling from before.

Sakura didn't answer. He was about to repeat his words when she came closer to him, standing on her tiptoes and all of a sudden grabbed his collar, if softy, pulling him down.

He obliged and felt soft lips graze his, feeling her smile against his skin. She kissed him properly and there was a small eruption of fireworks going on inside Sasuke's head at her tenderness. He craved for more, but he didn't intend on deepening the kiss. Instead, he buried his hands into her hair and began tickling her lips once more with his. What was this strange feeling? Why did he feel like melting to the ground, as if he were in a relaxing bath he didn't want to leave, so drowsy, so ecstatic yet powerlessly under her will.

She seemed to enjoy his paralyzed attitude. A sudden rush of her scent intoxicated his nostrils. He couldn't have described the aroma even if the words existed, which he doubted.

Her lips travelled to his ear, "Your phone…" she whispered delicately, packing him by surprise.

_Now_ he got why his bloody chest vibrated! He took out the small electronic apparatus, still trying to land on earth, "What…" He answered in a tired tone.

"_Yo bro."_

Sasuke's brain took some seconds before it made click, "Erm, what's up?"

"_I could ask you the same, you sound pretty weirded out."_ Itachi couldn't help a chuckle.

"Get to the point." The raven haired man leaned against the cooker and watched as Sakura played with the sunflowers in the vase.

"_Well, I've got celebrating news; I'm coming over!"_

"What! That's nothing to celebrate, what're you coming over for!"

"_Thanks for the ecstasy, I'm glad to see you soon again as well,"_ The older Uchiha smirked, "_Well, I have a few meetings to attend over there, and I might as well meet up and discuss things with you, right? Before you take off to LA, that is. It wont do, our phone conversations, I mean. And I have a feeling I must be worried._"

Sasuke sighed exhaustedly, "Worried?" He mumbled, driving his fingers through his black locks.

"_You're back into your old business, and you sound like a sweet little school kid right now. May a bolt strike me if something's not up with you right now."_

Sasuke's brain went off at that moment. Good question, what _was_ actually wrong with him? Why the hell was he digging into this case, no matter how interesting it was, when he knew what had happened last time? He knew the risk too.

Sakura gave him a worried side glance, inquiring his confusion.

He blinked a few times. Was it for her? For _Sakura?_ She had been helping him quite a bit, even Jingles smelt she knew more than one could expect. And it was her words that got Sasuke closer to a type-of solution, or just deeper into some shit he may not want to be in.

"_Otouto! Wake up!" _

"W-What sorry, what've you been saying?"

"_I said I'll see you in about two to three days time, okay? And we talk things through there. I have no new information at the moment, however, so you best try what you can about that case until something pops up."_

"You know I don't like wasting time, things could happen in the meantime."

"_Yeah, and time means money too, so now shut up."_

Funnily enough, Sasuke did just close his gob, but then, "You're such a brat."

"_Needs one to know one_." He smirked again, "_See you bro."_

"Bye…" And the other end went dead.

"Everything cool Sonny? Who was that?" She grinned at him.

"An annoying person who sadly enough shares the same blood as me."

"Ah, your brother?" Her grin widened.

"Yep…" Sasuke scratched the back of his head, "He wants to pay a visit soon."

"Wow, I meet some of your family" Her eyes flashed in expectations, "interesting to find out what your sibling is like."

"You better carry a gun around with you, the guy is quite a flirt, and he _never_ gives up."

Sakura giggled, "Wow, _two_ good looking Uchiha's? And he's a flirt…sounds like fun." She winked to annoy the raven head, who indeed grimaced.

"Well, I don't wanna stop you, but he's a heartbreaker, so don't get lost in too much hope." He sneered.

"Nah, I don't hope for him. I've got enough of men for a while I believe."

His eyes went slightly wider and he smirked, "Right? And what was _that_ then." His thumb pointed to the side, aiming at the spot where both of them had last stood.

"Well…." Sakura smiled, biting her lower lip, "May I not kiss a guy and still not want anything?"

That got the detective to think, "Hmm, true, so now _you're_ being a flirt?"

She shrugged, pretending to be as blunt as ever, "Well, may the flirty girl ask you out to a drink or something?"

"As long as you don't drink yourself drunk out of depression." He smirked his famous smirk again.

"Well, you can make sure of that."

"Fine, I know a place to go, too."

* * *

"You seriously come here more often?" Sakura laughed at the amount of people who were dancing and cheering around her.

"Not really, but it's the **Chiringuito*** of a mate's wife. You know, the pineapple head."

"Wow, sounds not too bad." Sakura glanced interestedly at the orangey red drink with the lemon sticking at the side that the blond woman behind the bar presented to her.

"May I introduce you," she heard Sasuke's deep, strangely enough comforting voice speak, "That is Temari, Shikamaru's wife."

Sakura looked up into dark blue eyes that gazed kindly into her shimmering green ones.

"Nice to meet you…" she mumbled in Spanish.

"Don't worry, I understand Japanese, have my roots there." She winked, pouring a beer in for Sasuke.

"So," She glanced over at Sasuke, "you're into another case then, boy, ey?" Temari grinned, "how's it going?"

The man shrugged, tired, "I guess I'm getting somewhere."

"Make sure it doesn't stress you too much, Tsunade may not like it."

"She doesn't, and she's already employed a temporary co-worker."

"She wouldn't kick ya out that quick, after all, the models love you." Sasuke grunted at that remark. She turned over to look at Sakura, who's view was flashing outside into the darkening horizon, "So, Sakura-chan, what is it that makes the Uchiha so fond of you?"

The onyx eyed man glared at her, and Sakura couldn't help a surprised look, "_Fond _of me?"

"I see you together more often here. Very sweet to tell the truth." She winked again, grinning.

Sakura shrugged with a wicked smile, "I don't know, Sasuke, what makes you so _fond_ of me?"

He huffed in response, not answering nor showing any expression whatsoever.

Both women giggled at his blunt attitude.

* * *

As the clock stroke eleven, Sasuke decided to take Sakura home safely, even though she refused and insisted on finding her way on her own, as she was a 'big girl'.

"It's my duty." He said, walking up the stairs to her door.

"What duty?" She laughed.

"As a man."

"Right, Sonny, I don't think so." She walked past him with a smile and then dug into her bag for the keys. Whilst doing so, her other hand frowned at the weird letter without address that she found in her post box.

"Well, you never know what folk wanders around at night. Javea can be a rough area, y'know."

She turned, "Thanks sweetie, if I ever have fears, I'll know whom to call."

The lock turned and she entered her apartment. Sasuke had spun on his heels and wandered off to the road.

However, the evening wasn't going to end so easily.

A scream called for his attention and he legged it back to the door, "Sakura!" He called, his voice clogged with immediate worry.

And was followed by a moment of shock.

What had been a normal, pleasant apartment just mere hours ago turned into a chaotic scenery of destruction. The sofa was torn, feathers swaying around, white ones scattered around the floor, fluff thrown in the edges. The wardrobe and cupboards in Sakura's bedroom where knocked over, their contents poured all over the room, her bedding torn and severed as if a wild tiger had been playing around. One of the wooden doors had a large crack through the middle, zigzagging its way to the ground, the handle screwed off and chucked on the ground. Glasses were broken in the kitchen, knives and forks scattered everywhere. A few fruits had fallen to the ground and smeared the tiles, making it slippery and sticky. The fridge's doors were wide open, it's contents strewn throughout the room. To summarise, it seemed a bomb had blown up in every part of the house.

"What the hell…" Sasuke muttered, watching as Sakura angrily, and unbelievingly marched through the house.

She turned to Sasuke, her eyes wide and questioning his. Yet he knew no answers to her worries.

"Has anything been stolen? I guess whoever did this was searching for something specific."

For an answer to be found to his question, Sakura had to storm through the house another few times before she came back and muttered a 'no', all of a sudden grasping her hair in frustration, "WHAT THE FUCK-!"

She was speechless, accurately stabbed in the stomach, not knowing what to say, think or do.

As she wandered through the house again, Sasuke glanced at the spotless letter, without any kind of address on it, and opened it, ignoring the fact that he was intruding into Sakura's privacy. After all, he was a detective and it was part of his job to do so.

And as his wondering went on, he was proven correct.

The pinkette stumbled towards him, about to say something, but he blocked her words by holding the piece of folded paper in front of her face.

"_I know where you live"_ was what the paper presented, _"I want the money"_

Her eyebrows formed into a serious frown of increasing confusion, "What money!" She shouted.

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura, I have a weird feeling you're deeper in this shit than you'd like to be."

The Uchiha did have some worries that the pinkette was somehow more deeply involved than just being the fiancé. After all he heard, Seth had been very sincerely in love with her.

He could see the tears forming at the corner of her eyes, stinging her cheeks. This was just too much for her to take in, too much to cope with, too much to accept.

She fell onto the devastated sofa, head in her hands, silence echoing through the house.

Sasuke stood still for some seconds, "We need to get you somewhere safe."

She looked up, sniffing, "I can ask Ino-"

"No" The onyx eyed man interrupted her immediately, his face stern and full of concern, "I don't like this one bit, Sakura, I'm very certain that whoever done this is intertwined with the current case I'm muddled up in. And this is just a warning, there's more to come. You're not safe with Ino, nor in a hotel or anywhere."

"So what do you want me to do?" she whispered.

"You'll stay around mine."

* * *

_Preview:_

_He heard the balcony door being slid open, and he took quick steps to said place. The Uchiha watched as a silhouette stood at the balcony, leaning against the wall sideways._

_At first he frowned, but then he realised that the figure was Sakura._

"_Sakura…" he whispered, hoping not to scare her, yet she didn't nudge at his words, even though he was barely 2 metres at a distance. _

"_Sakura?" His voice was a little more loudly, yet the woman didn't turn, as if she didn't hear him._

_Then, unexpectedly Sakura leaned over the balcony, as if to grasp something floating in front of her, nearly losing her balance whilst doing so._

"_Sakura!"_

* * *

**Javea: **Town in Spain at the east Coast, "Costa Blanca" (literally meaning "white coast").  
**Chiringuito: **Beach bars right at the beach.

Any other words? Sorry for any mistakes, I do check these but I'm not perfect =)

This is the end of chapter 7! PLEASE REVIEEEWWWW 333 I have chapter 8 nearly done, so, if you review lots, I finish lots and try my best, as I have 5 days off next week ;D SPREAD THE LOVE, SPREAD THE COOKIES!

Oh yeah, Sakura calling Sasuke "Sonny" and "Sweetie" - she's doing it to mock him XD To make him sound more child-like as he sees himself as such a cool adult. Yes, he has a stick up his ass sometimes, it has to be said ;D

Sooo, Miguel getting freaky? Maybe it's just wrong suspicion, who knows...EXCEPT FOR MEEEEEE

R&R 333


	8. Mindbreaking

_Yes, I know, YOU HATE ME! D: And you have all rights to! GOSH! How long ago was it I last updated this story? BLOODY AGES! I tell you now, that was NEVER my intentions! So much happened since the last update, adding onto that my final examinations coming, laptop breaking down, new laptop breaking down too, and then I lost the plot and had to read all over the story again, doing some thorough research and planning! _

_Well, I want to thank EVERYONE you supported me still, those lovely adorable people of you who kept reviewing (you know it makes me so happy!) and favourited and followed, it's wonderful to know this story isn't dying out! And I will **definitely **complete it, that you can be assured about! it'll just take time... _

_This chapter is kind of old-ish, I edited it a bit, but I noticed my writing style has changed a lot. I even have 9 as good as completed, so don't be surprised if my style of writing might slightly change in 10! XD_

_Anyway, enough blabbering, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mind-breaking**

Her gaze lingered on him for a while, taking in the words.

"At _yours_?"

"Well, if whoever's done this decides to tune in again, I'll be right there. May sound harsh but that makes it easier to catch the culprits."

"So I'm a kind of decoy?"

"It serves your own safety too. Rather be under the strict regulations of the police?"

She gulped, sighing an instant later, "Alright, alright I get it."

Sasuke fumbled in his jacket for a phone, pressing a few buttons as he pulled it out, "Nara, you there?"

The pineapple head grimaced, "_Yeah, what's up with the late phone call?"_

"Can you come to Sakura's house? It's easier to explain that way."

"Right, and the address is?"

* * *

"We best analyse the letter for any handprints or helpful markings." Shikamaru claimed in front of the destructed apartment, from which policemen appeared from time to time.

"The plan is that Sakura stays somewhere where we can quickly investigate if anything happens." Sasuke explained, hands dug into his pockets.

"Which would be…?"

"At mine."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, yet Sasuke stayed emotionless as always, "Wow, I guess you're excited about that then."

He sighed, "Shut up, Nara. Just contact me as soon as you've found out anything."

"You're the first to know." He nodded, walking off and talking to another man clad in police uniform.

Sakura came stumbling towards the Uchiha, "This is kind of crazy." She muttered angrily.

"Stop complaining, better grab whatever's still complete in your house and then go to my car. I'll be waiting."

She turned around, acting like an annoyed teenager would when they got orders which didn't please them.

Sasuke meanwhile eyed the building – one of the few from which light poured out, as it was well after midnight and the civilians were fast asleep. He tried to place himself into the role of the criminal, going through different reasons for stalking Sakura _other_ than her looks.

Yet he sighed as he came up with too many possible motives, of which he found practically all absurd.

'_She must have something, or know something that the organisation doesn't want her to have or know…'_

"Uchiha?" Said man was bought out of his daydreams by the rough voice of Sakura, who had been tired out and pissed off.

"Car." She muttered, and the raven head opened the boot, allowing the girl to pack her bag into it.

He nodded one last time at Shikamaru before he entered into the driver's seat and drove off in direction of his little house.

* * *

"I have a guest room" Sasuke announced as soon as they had entered the warm inside of the house, "it's clean, so don't worry." But Sakura didn't seem to be listening. She was busy investigating the house in a dazed manner, suggesting to the Uchiha she was too tired and too full with events to think clearly.

So as gentlemen-like as he could be, he took her hand softly, grabbing the bag off her, which proved to be heavier than he initially thought – and led her to the guest room. Slumping the bag on the floor and outstretching a hand towards the neatly made bed, he motioned for her to go to bed, shutting the door behind him.

As the next morning approached, and he dared to take a peak into the room, he found her sprawled out on the bed, clothing unchanged.

'_Seems she fell straight onto the bed and was done for yesterday'_ Sasuke thought to himself, snickering.

Pulling on a tight black jumper and a pair of jeans, he grasped a bowl and chucked some cereals into it before adding milk and taking a spoon, sitting in front of the TV which he turned on.

Jingles lay snoring beside him.

"Mate, you're one lazy rat." Sasuke shook his head with a smirk plastered on his face before downing his breakfast.

It only took some minutes before he saw how the door silently open, and next to him soon stood Sakura, hair messy and her clothing creased and crinkled.

"I always asked myself what you'd look like the next morning. Of course without the clothing on." Sasuke mocked, earning a death-glare from the pinkette, who dragged herself to the kitchen.

"Where's the cereal?" She called, and he motioned with a finger behind her on the bar-table, where the package proudly stood.

Seating herself next to him, she yawned, then blinked a couple of times.

"Still tired?" The Uchiha asked, not glancing at her but giving the TV his full eye-contact.

"Mhm…"

"You can't go to work like that. You'll fall asleep or paint the models like clowns."

"Shut up Uchiha…"

"I mean it."

"Well you'll notice before taking the photos wont you."

"No." He stood up, marching towards the kitchen to wash out his finished bowl.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Sakura seemed awake now, gulping a spoon full.

"I'm excused for today, I'm not attending work, I have other things to take care of."

"Tsunade will be as happy as ever." Was the sarcastic answer.

"Isn't that the reason why she employed that Miguel person?"

"Yeah but he's a newbie."

"Oh come on, he said he had experience so don't make photographing models look like rocket science."

"Just because you are a can-do-it-all star." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Why so pestering, gonna miss me at work?" He smirked.

"You mean your annoying personality? Yeah right."

He shrugged, "Well then, get ready, we're heading off in half an hour."

"Alright sir."

* * *

He stopped in front of the model agency building, waiting for Sakura to exit the car. Scrolling down the window, he gave her a glance.

"Any pedestrian would believe this is some boyfriend bringing his girl to work." Sasuke commented.

"Never knew you were the romantic type." Sakura placed her handbag over her shoulder.

"See how bad you know me."

"And what do you want now, a goodbye-kiss?" She jokingly asked.

"Would be a start." He couldn't bite back the chuckle.

"Can it Uchiha." She turned around, leaving to enter the building.

Sasuke shrugged, wanting to hit the accelerator when Sakura's sugar-sweet voice stopped him.

"Sasuke!" He looked outside the window, seeing how she had turned around, a frown adorning her features.

"Hn?"

"Take care, okay?"

He snickered, "I think I'm the one supposed to say that." And he sped off.

* * *

Sasuke's thoughtful face was focused on the window in front of him, watching in silence as the people wandered by, oblivious to their presence.

"No can do Sasuke. There's no finger prints, no handwriting, and not even the post can help us." Shikamaru sighed, chucking the letter on the desk in front of Sasuke.

"Even though we're getting one helpful indication after the other, we're not really getting anywhere."

"No time to be pessimistic, Nara, that won't help us at all. We need to see this more positively." The raven haired man stood up, drowning in thoughts.

"_Positive_? What's bitten you? We're talking about a Mafia organisation an mass deaths and you tell me to be _positive_?" Shikamaru frowned, mouth agape.

"Seth must've played a more important role than we believed."

"I didn't know we were believing anything really…" The pineapple head scratched the back of his head.

"He must've kept some secret, or had something, or done something – he most likely argued, then died as a cause of it, but left something important yet to be found."

"Can we stop talking in riddles?" Sasuke froze in pondering walk, giving Shikamaru a look. Said man believed to have formulated himself wrongly, until he noticed that Sasuke's cold and void-like eyes weren't even focusing on him.

"Say Nara, if you'd imagine that you were gonna divorce from Temari, what would you fear the most?"

"Her wrath?"

"No you idiot, concerning the whole procedure and your future after having separated from her."

"That I cannot live on?" Shikamaru scrunched his face together in irritation, not sure what Sasuke's point was.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, be realistic. What causes most problems in such divorces?"

"Money. The cost, and how the money splits." The man shrugged.

"Exactly!" Sasuke pointed a finger up.

"So…you mean when Seth and Sakura-"

"No, not them! It was meant symbolically. I'm talking about Seth and whatever people which belong to the organisation."

"So….?" Shikamaru couldn't still quite get the hang of it.

"That's the reason why this person is blackmailing Sakura, because of money. Whatever happened, either Seth has great debts, or has hidden something."

"So you mean they're after Sakura due to the money?"

He nodded, jumping over the desk and sitting down on top of it, "And we need to find out where this money is hidden."

"Problem."

"Problem?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow. He didn't want to know anything about a problem, as these were the factors hindering him from work.

"As far as I know, as I had consulted Sakura about such possibilities, Seth wouldn't have been able to keep a large amount."

"Why not!?"

"They shared an account at the bank, any income would've been noticed by Sakura. And Seth's father controlled Seth's private account's income and outcome. He would've said something if it had been strangely large. He knows his son's businesses. And anyway – the Mafia is damn rich as our agents could find out. Even it it's about five million – it's nothing compared to what they have."

The detective cursed incoherently, banging the desk, "So no money?"

"No money. Sorry mate." Shikamaru shrugged. He didn't know himself what theory to come up with.

Sasuke leaned himself against a table, hand under his chin in a thoughtful manner, "This is more complicated than I believe it could get." He was scratching the back of his head in frustration.

* * *

"Perfect" Sakura smiled at the girl in front of her, "you can go". The girl moved away to let the next model take a seat in front of her. She heard a murmur of words and realized there were only mere minutes left before she had to be finished with her work so that the shooting could start.

She was just getting lost in some weird thoughts as she was perfecting the make-up of the girl in front of her, when she felt a shadow over her.

Confused, Sakura stood up, turning around, recognising Miguel's figure standing there curiously.

"Oh, hi." She spoke, frowning.

Noticing her irritation, Miguel said, "Oh, don't get bothered by me with your job. I was just nosy and wanted to see how you work." He smiled charmingly, watching her with his dark eyes.

She smiled back lightly, and, although there was nothing suspicious about his attitude, she felt uncomfortable with him at her back.

It was strange, as she never really minded anyone watching her. She didn't mind when Ino was standing behind her, or when even the boss herself, Tsunade, was supervising her work. But with this newbie at her back, she felt truly uneasy. As if watched.

"You seem very professional, Haruno-san."

Sakura froze. '_He can speak Japanese?!'_ She took some time to find her words again, "You…understand Japanese?" Sakura wasn't too sure if this would help her. Considering her looks, she was quite Japanese-like, yet the language itself wasn't her best one, even though she had been practising a lot lately, with the help of a specific Uchiha.

He nodded proudly, like a child that was just praised for its overly surprising talent, "Yes, I studied Japanese, but I lost it after some time. A friend taught me some more and with him I could practice and perfect it."

"Wow…where did you live?"

"Oh I always lived in Spain. I just came around the world often – my friend invited me to Japan once, when he was there."

"So…I guess your friend _was_ Japanese?"

"No!" He smiled childishly again, not considering to explain any further, and Sakura felt too confused to ask. So she left it at that, shrugged and turned around to complete her work.

* * *

The shooting soon begun and Sakura stood satisfied at the back of the room, watching as everything continued. The flashing lights that flickered through the room with the constant "clicking" noise that echoed around lulled her into a rhythm in her mind, allowing her to concentrate on her thoughts.

She contemplated the last few situations and incidents. Everything came like a rush. It hadn't been too long since she split up with Seth – and now he was dead. _Dead_. What the hell was it he did back then? What kind of trouble did he ride himself into, and why was it just all so frustrating!?

And then she remembered the warm embrace from Sasuke, who tried to comfort her after she realized his death. He could be a jerk, and a cold-hearted ass, yet he was clever and charming, she felt warm around him.

A smile crept across her lips, yet she was torn out of her thoughts.

"Sakura!" Ino roared, giving her a _look_ (DEFINITION of the Ino-look (mainly used for friends): when confused, irritated, annoyed or worried – a look of confusion and strangeness as if one is from another world). The girl spun her head around, alert and wide-eyed, "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Ino placed a hand on her hip.

"I-I'm fine."

Ino rolled her eyes and continued with her work. More alert, Sakura watched the model-shooting continue. She saw as Miguel photographed the girls, imagining the Uchiha standing there.

A sudden break was called for, and she walked over to the others to discuss the next stage before her work continued anew.

She was back inside the make-up room, debating with Ino about some new colours, suggesting these and other styles until they finally had an agreement. A swift flash got her to jump slightly, as she turned around, finding a sheepishly grinning Miguel, who excused his action with a simple shrug.

She frowned, yet ignored this, turning back to Ino. Yet as she watched the mirror diagonally from her, which Miguel seemed not to notice, she saw him smirk in some strange way that made chills creep down her spine.

Sakura couldn't exactly tell why, but she knew for sure she would never like this man even a bit.

* * *

He really hadn't expected it to come to this outcome, but it simply did. Out of some weird custom he owned, thanks to his mother, and through his attraction towards the woman, he asked her if they wanted to take a night out to eat instead of dwelling inside his small home. Of course, it wasn't something strange – he had taken her out before, now, hadn't he? But that had been different. He didn't know why, but it simply was different.

Sakura smiled at the invitation and they both made their way into a more casual restaurant, as they were dressed more casually and felt that way too.

You would imagine that any other man in place of Sasuke would have given anything to go out with such a charismatic, gorgeous woman as Sakura was, would glue their eyes to her to watch her every movements; her smiles, her curves, her eyes – simply everything. Yet every person knowing Sasuke would also understand his kind of behaviour. It's not like he didn't fell attracted, yet his brain was focused on other things.

His eyes were diverted towards the roads and streets, watching the nightly activity.

He didn't really manage to concentrate on Sakura for long, or take in her words to develop a conversation.

He was even too oblivious to the coldness that spread around them through the upcoming winter which was knocking on the season's door.

"You seem drenched in thoughts." Sakura's soft voice once again interrupted his pondering, yet this time targeting whatever was concerning the young man.

His charcoal eyes drifted towards the pinkette, staring at her for a while. She threw a seducing smile at him, causing a smirk.

"I guess you're right." Sasuke seemed embarrassed, as he realised how ignorant he had been throughout the evening.

"It's the case isn't it?"

"What else could it be?"

Sakura intertwined her fingers with each other, leaning her head on them as she moved towards Sasuke, "Tell me Sonny, what's new?"

"Haven't I said to stop calling me sonny? You're not some old geezer."

"Ah, but you _are_ a young lad." She gave him a wink, which was both irritating and amusing in his opinion.

"Nothing's new really." He spoke after some hesitation, "I'm still at the beginning, and I can't seem to move forwards."

Sakura brushed some strands out of her face, "About Seth, right? His importance in all this?" She seemed a little queasy talking about the subject.

Sasuke nodded, now watching her reaction towards the subject, "You still seem to quite like him."

Sakura could have sworn it sounded like jealously, but knowing the cold demeanour of Sasuke, she was never too sure about that, "No, it's just different when you hear someone died such as your grandmother whom you may have never really met before or an actress you know to be famous compared to someone whom you lived with, supposed to have _loved_ and were about to marry. We were never close but…the sheer fact that he is dead now is just…" She couldn't bring herself to finish, and Sasuke didn't force her to anyway.

He nodded in understanding, "You never really had an idea what kind of role he played in his work, right?"

Sakura seemed to be gazing into space with her sparkling emerald eyes, shrugging, "As I've told you before, we never really talked about such stuff, that is_ if_ we ever talked." She sighed, "But I kind of know what a person he is, and he is very responsible and creative in some strange way. Not like an artist, but more in the business kind of style. He was often gone to discuss plans with a friend of his."

"And his friends, _any_ friends he had who could've known more?"

"I doubt it, he was quite distant all the time. But I know he always played a kind of leading role like his father, he had the potential to do so."

Sasuke leaned back, "Didn't his father ever demanded to interfere with his work?"

"Never, he said Seth was an adult man and had to take things into his own hands, and that it was none of his business how it went or what he did, as long as he did it right."

"I guess the last bit didn't work out then." It was a rather sarcastic note, and even though it seemed inadequate, Sakura had to giggle.

"I should've guessed it would take such an end with him. He was always too clingy and too obsessed with things. And he was too persistent."

"Sometimes your attributes can bring you down, that's true."

Sakura averted her eyes back to him, "Let's talk about something more positive, shall we not?"

Sasuke smirked at her comment.

* * *

He watched as Sakura disappeared into the guest room, smiling at the young Uchiha before closing the door.

Sasuke would have gladly followed her inside there and would have been more than willing to press his lips against her soft ones, as her simple presence got him going anyway, yet he was too deeply buried in thoughts as to be clear about "love" actions.

_If_ he loved her? He couldn't say. He knew her to some extent, yet not for very long, and he guessed not enough to love her. He _liked_ her, he definitely did, but Sasuke had never been too sure about the subject concerning love and its meanings. Thinking about it, he never really had "been in _love_ before". It was a feeling he never experienced and most likely wouldn't recognised either.

As he continued his wonders, the phone suddenly rang, causing the Uchiha to nearly jump hadn't he been so collected before. Grabbing the phone hastily, he answered: "Yes?"

"_Woke you up?"_

Sasuke sighed. It was only his brother, Itachi.

"No, I was awake up until now." Sasuke leaned against the back of his sofa, yawning.

"_Well, you might be interested in what I have for you."_

"You've found out something?" Immediately the man was alert and prepared.

"_Not directly. I was going to say that I'm coming to Spain in three days."_

Another sigh left Sasuke's lips that day, but this time one out of frustration, "Thanks, that's _not_ what I wanted to hear."

"_Oh thank you very much Otouto, I missed you too!" _ Was the sarcastic answer.

"Come on, have you really found something out?"

"_Hmmm…"_

"Don't play that game on me, you know how important this is right now."

"_Yeah right bro. Well, they definitely have their roots here in LA, but it's been too pointless sending out cops to investigate."_

"Why that? Are they all idiots over there or what?"

"_Nah, but just never even one of them has returned. They send their first two-three reports, nothing special in those anyway, and after that they disappear."_

"Fuck, how well organised _is_ this organisation?" Sasuke drove his fingers through his locks, slumping down onto the couch, "What about the information concerning some of the murdered ex-members?"

"_Nada."_

"Nothing found?"

"_Not even a chance. You really have to rely on the last still living acquaintances in this. If they haven't been targeted."_

"You mean…Sakura might be in danger of being targeted?" He was considering this possibility for the first time, that maybe, they're after her _life._

"_I doubt she knows enough to be worth it._"

"They_ have_ destroyed her house."

"_Well then she might just be in big trouble."_

Sasuke was frowning at the wall next to him in silence.

"_Seems like you're quite fond of the girl, what?_" He heard his brother comment mockingly.

"Shut your gob Itachi."

"_Might as well admit it to your Nii-san."_

"There's nothing to admit." Sasuke could shockingly feel the tingle of heat on his cheeks.

All he heard was a chuckle from the other side and another thoughtful silence followed.

"_Anyway, prepare for a trip to LA sometime soon, when I come anyway. You can investigate yourself then. But in the name of God, **please** don't do some shit and get yourself into trouble. Don't wanna hear of you being the next victim."_

"What, don't have enough faith in me?"

No answer followed to the retort, and soon the conversation was over.

* * *

Sasuke eavesdropped in case some noise was coming from Sakura's room, yet only total silence filled the house, and no lights, except for the one in the corridor leading to Sasuke's dorm, was on.

He trudged into his room, switching off the lights and finding himself in sweet slumber, resting his mind.

Or not.

Different thoughts were raking his brain, causing him to twist and turn in his sleep, mumbling sentences underneath his breath. Different dreams and images plagued him, yet he seemed to find it hard to awake.

"_But I kind of know what a person he is, and he is very responsible and creative in some strange way. Not like an artist, but more in the business kind of style. He was often gone to discuss plans with a friend of his."_

Sasuke tried to open his eyes, yet he couldn't. All he saw was the beautiful pink haired woman in his mind, sitting sorrowfully in front of him. Oh how he craved to embrace her.

"… _he always played a kind of leading role like his father, he had the potential to do so."_

He felt as if his lips were brushing past hers. All the different situations from the past few weeks were circulating inside his head. And small jingle of noises followed from outside his room, yet Sasuke didn't seem to be hearing them.

"_I should've guessed it would take such an end with him. He was always too clingy and too obsessed with things. And he was too persistent." _

Further noises tumbled inside his ears, something crashed to the floor, something else broke…

Sasuke jumped up feverishly, his breath rapid and his mind exhausted. He felt sweat pearling on his forehead, and he tried to calm his brain.

The raven haired man stumbled out of his bed and towards the bathroom, washing his face and trying to clear his thoughts in order to find some rest.

But as he heard another loud crash, taking him by surprise, he silently stepped towards the door. Opening the door ever so lightly, he moved into the living room as delicately as a cat would, without the slightest whisper of a sound. Not even his breathing, which had been fast and loud just mere seconds ago, betrayed his presence.

He heard the balcony door being slid open, and he took quick steps to said place. The Uchiha watched as a silhouette stood at the balcony, leaning against the wall sideways.

At first he frowned, but then he realised that the figure was Sakura.

"Sakura…" he whispered, hoping not to scare her, yet she didn't nudge at his words, even though he was barely 2 metres at a distance.

"Sakura?" His voice was a little more loud, yet the woman didn't turn, as if she didn't hear him.

Then, unexpectedly Sakura leaned _over_ the balcony, as if to grasp something floating in front of her, nearly losing her balance whilst doing so.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called, running towards her and grabbing her waist, pulling the pinkette back, "What the _hell_ are you doing!?"

But Sakura tore in a large breath, as shocked as Sasuke had been just some minutes ago, looking around her surrounding in irritation as she panted.

"What happened?" Her voice, shaking, whispered.

"I think you…sleepwalked…"

Sakura took some minutes to realize what had happened, "I haven't done that since I was 13."

Sasuke let go of her waist, "You nearly fell off the balcony, idiot!"

She swallowed, rubbing her forehead, "I-I don't know why I'm…"

"Okay, that's it. There's one strange thing happening after the other, but we don't need a "suicidal" act. So if you don't want to end up on the first page of the **Costa Blanca* **news tomorrow, you better stop sleepwalking."

"It's not something I can control Sasuke."

"I'll lock you in then."

"What if I need the toilet?"

Sasuke shrugged, although Sakura could barely see as the only thing lighting him were the city lights below them.

"Sasuke!"

"Okay! Another idea." His warm hand entangled hers, taking her by surprise.

He pulled her inside the house, closing the balcony door and leading her towards his bedroom.

Sakura, who knew where this path was taking her, was taken aback by Sasuke's decision, "S-Sasuke, you aren't-"

She was cut off when the spiky haired man pushed her inside his room and shut the door, leaning against it with crossed arms.

His dark orbs watched her with a smirk, bangs shadowing part of his face. She started to see more of him through his night lamp – his very tight shirt and the boxer shorts he was wearing.

He, on the other side, was allowed to look at her stunning features and her hypnotizing eyes.

"What now?" she whispered with a smile.

He turned his head in direction of his bed, earning a look of confusion from the pinkette.

"I'm not having you wander around my house, opening doors that could lead to your death. Next I'll have you walking along the roads! And seeing as I can't really lock you in as sleepwalkers can do as good as anything as if they were conscious, you'll just have to sleep right next to me. If you stand up, I'll know."

Sakura tried to retort something, but felt speechless, "What if you don't wake up?" Was what crossed her mind.

"Don't worry, I'm a light sleeper, now get in there."

Cheeks burning red, the woman, rolling her eyes, walked towards the bed and got inside, followed by Sasuke, who soon switched off the lights. She knew this discussion hadn't ended yet.

Through the moonlight she could half recognize his face. Again she was taken aback when his arm went over her waist, tightening ever so slightly.

"Wha-"

"Just in case, you might fall out of bed and bang your head open or something. This way I might just be able to stop you."

She couldn't help but giggle at his sudden paranoia.

"Now start sleeping, you have to work tomorrow."

"Alright daddy." Sakura mocked him teasingly.

"I thought I was the sonny."

"Things can change sweetie."

Sasuke twitched, this was _seriously_ irritating him.

* * *

**Preview**

"_It's alright Shikamaru" Sasuke retorted, standing up and taking a step closer to his friend, "Naruto look, I know she's into the case too now, but that's not the reason I like her. It's just…she's…like…"_

"_Her. You know what happened back then."_

"_Yes, I know for crying out loud, I'm not a baby, I can cope."_

_Shikamaru grunted, "Yeah, you say that, you didn't last time. Just make sure you don't lose someone again."_

"_I won't, not this time."_

* * *

_***Costa Blanca: **literally the coast here where the scene is set, the eastern coast of Spain. _

_Sooo, I hope there was enough fluff and change of scenario to please you guys! I enjoyed rereading everything, to be honest, I hope you enjoy reading this too! _

_Let's stay tuned in for when Itachi visits! Gonna be some nice scenes! And of course when Sasuke goes to LA! Soo, PLEASE review my dearest friends, tell me what you think, you know I love you for it! :D_


	9. Little Moments

_A/N: Yes you hate me, I know! I promised my next update would be faster, and I'm damn sorry it wasn't! . I just didn't know what to write! But then inspiration struck me, so here it is!_

_A quick thanks to all of those wonderful admirable people out there who stayed loyal to this story! I'm not giving it up! Love you all! And thanks to all those new people who favourited and alerted! Don't forget to write a review though, it means so much to me!  
_

_**Please also check out my SasuSaku doujinshi which I've started on dA: **** gallery/39435437**_

_**I'd be very happy if you told me what you thought through any means possible! **_

_Now enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Little Moments**

Minuscule rays of light crept through the windows, which had been covered by thick curtains, tickling his nose.

Sasuke felt like sneezing, yet didn't in the end. But his mind was active now, he was fully awake and aware, even though his eyes were still shut. Through them, he could make out the light of the sun, could hear the silent swoosh's of cars passing by ever so silently. He listened to the chirping birds, and even though it was getting colder and colder by the days, he felt very warm. A kind of warmth which was just perfect- the temperature which is most desired, which makes one feel ecstatic, yet calm at the same time.

Sluggishly, he opened his eyes, blinking from the sun, even though the light rays weren't much. He took in his surroundings; his bedroom. There the wall, the window, the light blue curtains, the pink hair, a nightstand with his lamp and a water bottle – wait

_Pink_ hair!?

Sasuke was wide awake now, looking down himself. Cuddled against his chest, sleeping ever so peacefully was the pinkette.

'_Did…we…actually…'_ He was confused. How had he gotten into this situation again?

But looking more closely down himself, he noticed that he was _still_ wearing the same clothing as yesterday evening. And she was fully dressed in her night clothing too.

A sudden tinge of pink adorned his cheeks, making him look away.

With his cat-like attitudes, he stood up inaudibly and made his way to the kitchen.

'_She wouldn't sleepwalk at daytime, would she?'_

* * *

The hat was laid diagonally over his eyes, his feet resting comfortably on top of the table which used to be his working space, or rather, his _office_. Back then he had been flooded with cases – people came from all around the world to ask his master brain for the solution to their queries. He had been widely known, and still was, and the world was at a loss when he gave up his job. Gave it up due to that one incident…

"This is pathetic!" The door was smashed open with an echoing bang, causing Sasuke to jump in his seat and nearly crash to the ground.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in annoyance "Seriously, how stupid can this case get?" His eyes were thin slits staring at the table in front of Sasuke.

Shikamaru entered behind him with a sigh, "Naruto, it's not like you're dumb brain is powerful enough to understand this, anyway."

"Anyone with some common sense could tell this is one big mess."

"And anyone knowing you would know that you'd say that." Sasuke commented in a deep, rough voice, as he was annoyed. Just had he managed to get into some peaceful thinking, did that blonde wake him up.

Yes, "sleeping" meant for Sasuke "thinking".

"Oh come on Teme, are you sure about this?"

He sat up straight, rubbing his temples, "About what, Dobe?"

He knew this kind of conversation would come. Naruto knew him half of his life, even more if he was correct. And Naruto also knew him best, despite the fact he sometimes doubted these things, or questioned what kind of taste he had picking Naruto as his best friend. But then again, he didn't pick, for him it just was fate; it was supposed to happen and it happened for his best. Didn't opposites attract? Naruto was definitely his opposite.

And as things were as they were, he knew Naruto would worry about Sasuke returning into his old job. He remembered how the Uzumaki had given his all to get Sasuke back into his old tracks, for he knew it was his life, but gave up when it was simply hopeless. And now, seeing him jump in as if nothing had ever happened back then, made him increasingly worry.

Sasuke knew Naruto had all reason to. He felt strange himself about this case. It wasn't much the complex form in which it was built up, it wasn't it's level of difficulty to solve, but more the fact what was riding him into this case.

"Teme! I don't think this is good for you!"

"Shut up Dobe." Sasuke turned to the window, staring outside.

"I'm serious, what if something happens? You heard them reports – the policemen never returned. _Never_. What if you don't, either?"

"You should know me by now."

"It's because of Sakura, right."

Sasuke froze. Was this _really_ for her? Was he doing it to solve her inquiries, to protect her? He had been thinking about this for long.

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean, you don't know?! That's not an answer, Sasuke, you know that!" Looking into the face of his best friend, Sasuke could see the concern and anger sprawled across it.

"Naruto-"

"Are you sure about this?"

"About what?"

"About the case, about _her_."

"She has got nothing to do with it."

"Don't be a fool, her ex-lover is right into this shit!"

"Naruto, calm down!" Shikamaru called, frowning and sighing at his behaviour.

"It's alright Shikamaru" Sasuke retorted, standing up and taking a step closer to his friend, "Naruto look, I know she's into the case too now, but that's not the reason I like her. It's just…she's…like…"

"_Her._ You know what happened back then."

"Yes, I _know_ for crying out loud, I'm not a baby, I can cope."

Shikamaru grunted, "Yeah, you say that, you didn't last time. Just make sure you don't lose someone again."

"I won't, not this time." A sudden vibration of his phone told him that his set alarm clock informed him of the time; 1:30. He had to go to the lunch he had arranged with Sakura at a small bar at **Denia** port.

"If you excuse me." He looked at both of his friends, then walked past them, grabbing his jacket and walking out.

Jingles, shaking himself, followed.

* * *

He took a seat, "Excuse my lateness." He said, watching as Jingles sat down next to him, on the ground, understands.

"Wow, didn't know you could talk like a gentlemen." Sakura mocked, smiling.

"See how little you know me."

"Didn't we have this topic before?"

"Most likely." The waiter came and Sasuke ordered a water and some for his four-legged friend.

"How's your day."

"Honestly?"

She nodded, staring at a couple next to them who were acting all lovey-dovey, not taking in anything outside their world.

"Shit."

She returned her attention towards him, "Why?" Sakura slightly tilted her head.

"Because I had to argue with my best friend."

"Argue, how come?" She took a sip from her coke.

"Because I knew it would happen, and that I can't evade it."

"Your best friend…Naruto right?"

"Mhm…"

"I can still not believe he is actually your _bestie_."

"He's _not_ my bestie, he's my best _friend._" Sasuke corrected her in annoyance. Bestie? It sounded so girlish.

"Same thing" She smiled at him in the same manor she had smiled before, making his heart skip a beat, which, again, he found…girlish…

"And? He is anyway."

"Knowing Naruto he can be a fool, but a loyal fool. He only means it good with you, he doesn't want to lose you, I guess."

"You mean lose my sanity."

She giggled, "What was it anyway that got him so turned off?"

He looked at her face, watching her shimmering eyes, her smile, those full lips, soft and beckoning him.

"You want me to be sincere?"

"I don't think I came to hear lies." She raised an eyebrow.

"Because of you." His gaze fell, and hers widened.

"_Me…?" _She stared in disbelief.

"I don't know, you just, have this, power."

"…over you?"

"No! Not that" _Actually, YES! _"this kind of gift."

"What gift?" Her curiosity was rising within the minute.

" It's-"

Loud crowing noises, however made by seagulls, filled the air together with a mix of salt. Sasuke's head jumped into that direction. he felt so watched…

"What was it you were gonna say?" Sakura's eyes were also focusing on the swarm of ocean birds across them.

"It…." His gaze returned, "doesn't matter, I'll tell you some other time. How was work yesterday?" He tried to evade the subject as good as possible.

"As depressing at it could be without you." She smirked, earning a chuckle from the Uchiha, "It was as usual, the Miguel guy isn't too bad." Suddenly, her facial expressions stretched and she seemed thoughtful.

"But?"

"There's no but."

"You can't fool me, babe."

"Don't call me that." She frowned at him.

"Then tell me."

Sighing, Sakura shrugged, "Well, he was…being _strange_."

"In what way?" His eyebrows were furrowing.

"I don't know to be honest, he acted pretty normal, I just felt uncomfortable. He can speak Japanese, did you know?"

"More than you?"

"I'm not sure."

"What else?"

"He just took this photo and looked all strange. I saw him through the mirror. But I also think it's my imagination, I don't seem to trust anyone right now…"

"Except for me, of course." Sasuke smirked, earning a role of her eyes, "Do you know how come he speaks Japanese?"

"He said some friend taught it to him. Apparently took him to Japan once too."

"Ah, some intelligent man probably who didn't start much with his life 'cause he failed to take the chance."

"Always so amazing how you can judge people into their lives."

"I don't, I just guess."

Again did she role her eyes. Could this Uchiha get any cockier?

She was facing his trademark smirk, not knowing how to answer.

It was the moment she wanted to open her mouth, when Jingles jumped to his feet, sneezing and barking out loud.

"What's wrong boy? Did a flee bite you?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow questioningly, yet Jingles just jumped, turned around, barking once more, before he headed off.

"W-Wait!" Sasuke grabbed some coins and placed them on the table before jolting off behind the dog.

"Sasuke!" Sakura didn't hesitate either.

Over the road, earning furious beeps of horns and close-to crashes, Jingles reached the other side, listening to the complaints of the seagulls, jumping through a road past some houses, leading to the beach.

"Jingles! Bloody dog." As trained as Sasuke was, he couldn't keep up with the incredible speed of his partner, "Jesus, how come a dog eating as much as you is so fast!"

He halted in front of the rushing waters, placing two hands on his knees as he panted.

Sakura soon reached him, sucking in air, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Sasuke puffed in between large breaths, scanning the sandy field for his dog.

And thanks to the obscure hair colour of Jingles fur, it didn't prove hard to find him, sniffing cautiously at a spot behind some rocks, right at the water.

Sasuke jogged the last few meters together with Sakura, finding something he hadn't hoped to find that day, really.

"Oh, fuck…" He muttered, hearing how Sakura muffled a scream, placing a hand over her mouth and shutting her eyes.

Pale, bruised, with the skin torn in many places like old clothing lay a dead man, looking-wise old of age, drenched in saltwater.

"I wonder who that was." Sasuke spoke sarcastically, grasping his phone and dialling in a number he needn't look up anymore; he had used it too often lately.

* * *

"Wherever you go, there's always trouble around." Shikamaru shook his head, sighing, a clipboard in his hands as he took notes.

The area around the corpse had been cut off for the rest of the world, cameras flooded the area, policemen trudging around, exchanging theories and commands.

"Death time must have been about three, maybe four weeks ago. Chucked into the ocean, and now, very much to the despair of the murderers, it got flooded over here, at the coast" One of the workers explained, taking off the gloves she'd been wearing, "Most likely came from an upper part of the coasts. I just wonder why he's so torn, that doesn't seem very humane."

"What does it look like, then?" The pineapple head inquired.

"Shark bites…" The woman scratched the back of her head.

"_Shark…_bites? As far as I'm concerned, there are no sharks in this region."

"Not necessarily true" Sasuke interrupted, "There have been reports about sharks not even thirty meters out in the ocean. They come here lately due to the reduction in Tuna fish. They're quite small, though."

"So…you think he maybe fell out of his boat and got attacked by one?"

The woman nodded, "Most likely panicked, and the sharks saw him as their breakfast. Or dinner…"

"May I see the corpse again?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

The woman nodded anew, leading him through the blockade and to the dead body.

Bending down, and pulling over a clean glove, he inspected the body thoroughly with his hawk-like eyes. Jingles came trudging by.

"Ey boy, can you see anything suspicious?"

Sniffing close to the man, he barked silently, whimpering afterwards. Sasuke carefully moved away some hair, finding a blue mark behind his ear, right on the line of the main archery.

He huffed out some air, standing up, "I doubt it was a shark that killed him." Sasuke called out, gaining all attention of the people around him.

Shikamaru and some workers approached, "What then?"

"He was dead before the sharks had a chunk of him. He's been murdered, definitely."

Standing next to the Uchiha, Shikamaru had to realise with a frown that his former partner was right.

* * *

"Killed in the same manor the other victims have, just not as brutally as Seth. He was more a victim to quickly get rid off."

"Old geezer he is." Sasuke interrupted Shikamaru's summarising talk, "Was he rich?"

"We have no idea, all papers and documents about the guy are missing."

"Sue technology."

"But looking at his clothing, well, what is left of it, you could say he was indeed wealthy."

"And the other corpses?"

"Some did look wealthy, others didn't have any clothing left, whilst others looked normal. There was no pattern really, it's just one heap of a mess."

Sasuke sighed once more this day, rubbing his temples in a desperate way, pleading for some rest of his mind.

"Come on! This _must_ be about money, otherwise this doesn't make sense!"

"Maybe revenge."

"It doesn't seem logic…"

"We'll do a thorough autopsy, and I'll call you when the results come, alright mate? I can't do much more right now, really." Shikamaru shrugged.

Sasuke nodded, "Okay Nara." He watched through the window as the sun was decreasing behind the mountains.

Shikamaru left the room, heading for the medical jurisprudence. Sasuke stayed glued to the spot.

"Sasuke?" A soft voice called out, and Sasuke knew without turning around that it was Sakura's voice.

"Hm?"

"You need to switch off."

He didn't nudge.

"I mean it Sasuke."

But his eyes stayed focused on the scenery, his mind wrapped in thoughts.

Then he felt how a soft hand touched his cheek, causing his eyes to widen, looking into the delicate face of Sakura.

She smiled. She always smiled in his opinion, and he wondered how she managed to always do that, to always make him brighten up and forget every shit that had been happening lately.

And when she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, he totally forgot the reason why he was here, or even where he was.

"You need to take a break, otherwise you'll go insane."

"I'm not going insane." He muttered like a retorting child.

"You _will_ if you continue raking your brain like this. For one day, please, just forget about the case."

He shut his eyes for a second, "I can't."

"You can. Tomorrow, promise me."

There was a curt silence.

"How?" He whispered, not taking his eyes from her face.

"I'll show you, okay?"

He nodded slowly, smiling back at her.

* * *

He was staring at the figurine in his hands attentively, twisting it and inspecting the form with so much astonishment, it seemed exaggerated. Turning around, as he was about to move along, he noticed someone standing in front of him.

With delicate movements, Hinata tied his shoes tightly and hence prevented him from any possible accidents.

"You have to be careful, Yo-chan." She said with the most softest voice, causing a smile on the boy's face.

Standing up and listening to the loud talk of the kids, she noticed as two people entered her kindergarten.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata spoke with a surprised tone, "What are you two doing here?" her eyes were diverted to the tall, obscure haired man who entered behind her.

"We thought on visiting you, see how it's going." She bent down in front of a girl who came to say hello by shaking her hand frantically.

"Nice to have you come by again, Sasuke-kun." Hinata smiled.

At that point, with widened eyes, Sakura gave Sasuke a questioning look, which he responded with a shrug.

"You go here more often?" The pinkette then spoke.

"Ah, I guess I do. It's kind of nice around here."

Sakura crossed her arms, about to say something, when a little kid came running towards the man in front of her.

"Ey Sasuke! You've come to play football again with us?" With big, excited eyes that were full of expectation, the boy stared up at Sasuke, a ball in his hands.

With a sigh, Sasuke smirked, "Alright kiddo, I'll play."

"Yey!" He ran off to his little friends, informing them of the news.

"And you play football with them?" Sakura's continuation of her querying was.

"…And teach them diverse subjects and help them out, yeah."

"Well if you do this to relax, why didn't you do it before?!"

"I didn't want to relax, and this is not what I _call_ relaxing either. It's more…helping out."

"What _do_ you do to relax. Walk Jingles?" She started to doubt this man…

"I practice archery."

…or not.

He was giving her a knowing smirk.

"Forget it, I'm not gonna jump in as your target with an apple on my head. I may have said this was supposed to help you switch off, but I'm not gonna put my life on the line for that!"

"I'm not _that_ bad."

"I said _no_!" She turned around and went over to Hinata.

Shrugging once more, he followed.

* * *

Sakura stood outside with Hinata, a tea in their hands, watching as the kids were running around the playground, kicking the ball enthusiastically.

"They are very sweet kids." Sakura commented, smiling.

"Indeed, and such nice kids. They work hard, and you won't find one which can't speak at least two languages."

"Talented."

"Oh yes."

"So, which is your favourite?"

A goal was shot, earning a cheering tone from the small crowd.

"I'm not supposed to have favourites."

"Ah, but you do in the end anyway, don't ya?"

Rolling her eyes with a small smile, she agreed indirectly to what Sakura said, "To be honest, I can't choose. As said, they are all so adorable at that age. Why, do you have a favourite?"

"Oh yes."

Surprised at that answer, Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"That very big and good looking kid over there." And she looked at the raven haired Uchiha, kicking the ball masterfully around, yet simplifying his movements as to stay on the level of his team players and to make things more just.

Hinata couldn't prevent a giggle, "You indeed seem to have a liking in Sasuke."

"He's not bad."

"He does you some good."

Sakura frowned, "What do you mean?" Her eyes quickly wandered back to the playground.

"Well, you two make up quite a nice couple, it's sweet to watch."

"Wait a second," Sakura gave her long haired friend an expecting look, "are you guys _talking_ about us?"

Her eyes travelling to the corners, she gave an ever so innocent expression.

"I can't _believe_ this. Are we the new gossip?" She was laughing at the thought.

"You must admit, he's Adam, you're Eve. And it took you long enough to find him."

"What a comparison."

"Come on girl, you have to admit." Hinata gave her a knowing look, which Sakura simply ignored.

They both then noticed the panting Sasuke, patting the head of a boy in front of him.

He walked towards them, "Is there something for me to sip as well? These kiddos tire me out real fast." He inquired, taking Sakura's cup, whose hands were still around it, and taking a drink.

"Excuse me!" Sakura said with an agape mouth.

"Oh, sorry," He wiped his mouth, "thanks for the tea, but I'd like something else really."

Giggling, Hinata went inside, followed by Sasuke, leaving Sakura dumbfounded outside with her as good as empty cup.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I have something for you." Hinata remembered, walking to her bag.

"Wow, should I be excited?" He commented, downing the water bottle just given to him.

"Maybe, depends." She handed over a new book, neatly designed with a creative image.

"Oh, Naruto's new book?"

"Yeah, he worked on it quite a while. He wants you to read it first."

"Wonderful, why doesn't he send it to good old Kakashi-sensei, he'd be glad to read such stuff."

"You know what he's like."

Sasuke took the book, "Alright I'll read it, he'll find my criticism in his ear sometime soon."

"A book?" Sakura overheard, walking over towards the two.

"Some gibberish Narutard wants me to read."

"Isn't it well sold gibberish?"

"Yup."

"And isn't he your best mate?"

"Yup?"

"Why're you insulting him then?"

"It's something you women would never understand. It's something manly."

Sakura nearly broke out in laughter, "_Manly_? Wow, insulting is manly."

"See, you girls don't understand, it's not insulting, it's just…giving nicknames."

Sakura arched an eyebrow, "What kind of nickname-giving is this? For idiots?"

"For not-feminine people, rather." Sasuke corrected, drinking the last drip of water in the bottle.

"You're not very creative in giving nicknames."

"Hah, says you."

"What do you mean, _me_?" She gave him a look.

Some kids raced by, waving at the two. Sasuke simply raised a hand and Sakura was busy staring evilly at the Uchiha.

"You call me _Sonny_, what's creative about that?" He marched towards the bin.

"It's not supposed to be creative, it's supposed to be mocking."

"Well, there you go then, you _do_ understand us men." He whirled his eyes.

"No I don't! You are too…too…argh!"

"Wow, how sweet, you're angry."

"No I'm not."

"And a denier."

"Shut up."

"Make me shut up."

A sudden smirk adorned her featured.

"What?" he seemed confused.

With passionate movements, she decreased the small space between them, grabbing his collar and pulling him down to her level, "Alright then." And she pressed her lips onto his, causing his eyes to widen fractionally.

Separating, she kept her facial expression from before, "And Mr. Manly, you speechless now?"

He crunched his face together, "Not really, It didn't last to let me find out."

"Wha-" His hand softly grazed her cheek and he gave her a proper kiss, a deepened kiss, catching the pinkette by surprise. She felt her cheeks burning a fiery red, her mind jumping into every direction existing in life.

He broke off the kiss, watching her confused expression.

"I guess you're the speechless one now." He winked at her, turning back and walking towards some of the boys at a corner of the room.

"Nee-chan, what was that you did with Sasuke-nii just now?" A curious girl asked, pulling at her jeans inquiringly.

"N-Nothing. You'll find out when you're older."

"When is that?"

"In many years to come. Or not so many…"

* * *

His eyes were focused on the neatly typed words, consuming every single letter as he lay against the wall his bed was placed at. Outside, the moon was shimmering onto the city, silent noises indicating the nightly activity. All that lightened the room up was the small nightstand lamp, throwing long shadows across the objects in the distance.

Tiredly, he turned the page, head leaning against his hand.

"Is that the book Naruto gave you?" Sakura's tender voice filled the room.

The raven haired man looked up, "Yeah." And his eyes returned to the current page he was occupied with.

Sakura walked over to the bed, bending down so that her face was next to his, and inspecting the book from what was opened.

She rose an eyebrow, "So _this_ is the kind of stuff he writes about?" She pointed to a specific phrase.

"Kind of, half the time at least."

"And the other half?" She was looking at him, yet his eyes stayed focused on the book in his hands.

"Murder and stuff."

"Ah, that's the reason you like it." She nodded to herself, standing up properly and walking to the door.

"Not necessarily, I like it because of the way he writes it, and because I'm compelled to like it."

"Why that?" She turned at the door.

"Well, he is my best friend."

"The reason you shouldn't lie to him."

"I don't, do I? He knows if I find it good or not when I hand it back to him. He may seem an idiot, and not very bright, but he does know what I think…at times."

The pinkette couldn't help a giggle, "Sweet the way you talk about him."

"What's sweet about that?" He arched an eyebrow, watching her at the door.

"Well…" Sakura shrugged, "I don't know, it's just…what I think."

There was a short moment of silence, wherein they kept watching each other.

Then Sasuke finally spoke, "And what are you doing at the door?"

"Well, what does it look like?"

"I don't know, otherwise I'd not be asking, right?" He smirked.

"Going to bed?" She gave him a questioning look.

"Forgot the deal? You sleep here, with me, so I can keep an eye on you."

"Jesus it only happened once! I doubt it'll return."

"You can't tell, and until I don't know for sure I won't let you."

"Wha- how _are_ you gonna know when I don't sleepwalk anymore?" She crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

Sasuke stood up from the bed, "I think it's as long as this story goes on that your sleepwalking will last." He answered without his face stirring to show any expression.

"What…What story!?"

"This murder story." Now _he_ crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You're paranoid."

"And you're frivolous."

"Are we gonna argue again?"

"Seems like it." He continued to smirk at her, which made her go mad. She felt like walking towards him and punching him in the face. Or kissing him…

Wait no! She blinked, she felt like shaking her head into insanity. Why was this guy driving her mad?

"I'm not your daughter or wife or something."

"And?"

"I'm old enough to look after myself, thank you very much!"

"You sure?" There he went, mocking everything she said.

"Can you stop that!"

"Stop what?" He leaned against the wall.

"That…grrr! I don't know." She turned and walked out of the room.

Sasuke followed, "It's not very adult-like the way you're behaving right now."

"Shut up Uchiha!"

"_Make _me shut up."

"Oooh, I'm not falling for _that_ trick again." She turned around, pointing a finger at him, not knowing how close he had been behind her.

"You should know not to point at people." And he smirked. Again. _Again!_

She was quiet for another moment, thinking.

"I'm sleeping alone."

"No way." Was the immediate answer.

Feeling a chill creep across her back, she saw as the balcony door was slightly opened, walking over to it.

"I'm not sleeping with you!" She roared.

"Yes you are."

Slamming the door shut, Sakura didn't know how the wondrous neighbours, who looked out of their balcony's and windows, were frowning at the random topic of the couple.

"I didn't know he was _that_ obsessive." One elderly man mumbled to himself, eyes back onto the book he had been currently reading.

She ran off like a wild horse.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke called after her.

"I want to be independent!"

The onyx eyed man stopped in his steps, quirking an eyebrow in confusion, "What the _hell_? You _are_ independent…"

Finally, the woman sat down on his bed, probably oblivious of that fact, arms crossed.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he stood at the door.

"My dad already commands me around enough. Do this learn that be more like this, marry that guy and don't date the other. Blahblahblah. I'm fed up. I don't need _you_ telling me."

Sasuke sighed. He _really_ did feel like talking to a child.

"Okay look, I'm not gonna tell you to marry some guy, nor am I gonna complain with whom you go out, unless it is my brother. Because seriously, he changes his girlfriend every other day, so don't even try." He paused, watching her unchanged face, "I'm definitely not commanding you around. Actually, I am, but I have to. I'm worried, that's the point, I don't wanna see you falling out of a window or driving my car whilst _sleeping_! You are too much of a wonderful person for me to be able to let that happen. So, I'm not deciding the route of your life, and in the name of _hell,_ I'm not your father!" He was situated in front of her now with a serious face.

Sakura sighed after giving him a glance. She was taking in the silence between them. Finally, she stood up, walking past Sasuke towards the door.

As she turned around, watching him, she said: "I'm still not sleeping in here!" And she ran out of the room.

* * *

A groan escaped her lips, she was well pissed off. But she couldn't retaliate, for he was too strong.

She lay on her side of the bed, watching his tranquil face as he slept.

'_This is my chance…'_ She thought to herself, looking at the not-locked door through which she could escape.

He had grabbed her after she ran out of the room, carrying her like a sack over his shoulder onto the bed. She was furious, but he was too strong in order for her to flee. It wasn't that she minded sleeping next to the, maybe, sexiest man on earth, but she just liked to be a rebel.

So she chose to do so now. Silently lifting up the sheets, she was about to jump out of bed when a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her which caused the emerald eyed woman to fall back onto the bed.

With closed eyes Sasuke spoke, "Don't think about getting out. Or do you want me to tie you to the bed?"

Sakura sighed. Okay, she had no choice. She placed the blankets over her fragile body, watching Sasuke's never-changing expression until she fell asleep herself.

* * *

_Next chapter is proper full to the brim with wonderful SasuSaku love! If you want a sneak peek, leave by a review and I'll send you one! I promise you won't regret it! _

_Tell me what you think ;D And what you believe the wonderful next chapter might contain! _


End file.
